Amor Prohibido
by PrincessPotter15
Summary: Llego el final de esta historia. Casamiento, sorpresas y muchas lágrimas. Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic y me dejaron sus reviews.
1. Cuando Todo Era Color De Rosa

**Capítulo 1 : Cuando Todo Era Color De Rosa **

Corría una suave brisa nocturna, y una chica de veinte años, de cabello castaño, reposaba sentada en el jardín de una bellísima casa.

Hermione llevaba ya cuatro meses de embarazo y pensaba que algo no estaba bien, no podía ser que con menos de la mitad de la cantidad de meses que llevaba la completa gestación de un bebe, ella pareciera estar a punto de explotar. Igual se acariciaba el vientre y sonreía de felicidad, no podía dejar de pensar en todos los bellos momentos que había pasado desde que Ron le había confesado su amor...

**Flash Back**

_Ella estaba sentada en la sala común de Gryffindor haciendo sus deberes, mientras que Harry y Ron estaban junto a la hoguera hablando muy bajito para que ella no los escuchara._

-Ron, amigo, tienes que decirle que la amas – le decía Harry a un pelirrojo que se encontraba al borde de un colapso nervioso – es necesario que ella sepa lo que sentís, además¿quién sabe?, capaz ella siente lo mismo.

_-No se Harry – respondió Ron mientras se enderezaba en su asiento – Si ella no siente lo mismo que yo, nuestra amistad se rompería para siempre._

_Harry solo lo miro pensando que su amigo era un cobarde, pero aún así entendía a su amigo. El había pasado por lo mismo durante el año anterior, cuando no se atrevía a decirle a Ginny que la amaba._

_Después de un incómodo silencio Ron se levanto de su asiento._

_-Tienes razón, tengo que hablar con ella – dijo por fin y fue caminando hacia ella._

_-¡Así me gusta! – Exclamo Harry contento._

_Cuando Ron se sentó frente a Hermione, ella levanto la vista._

_-¿Necesitas ayuda con tus deberes de pociones? – le pregunto la castaña_

_-No, solo quiero hablar contigo – le respondió Ron y sintiendo que sus orejas se prendían fuego, como siempre que estaba nervioso._

_-Ahh – exclamo algo sorprendida – y ¿sobre qué?_

_-Es que... – comenzó el pelirrojo – Hermioneyoteamo – esto último lo dijo tan rápido que la chica no lo entendió._

_-¿Cómo dices? – le pregunto ella_

_Ron la miro a los ojos, se armo de valor y le dijo bien claro..._

_-Yo te amo – Hermione abrió la boca de la impresión – hace mucho tiempo que siento esto – continuo el muchacho – pero no sabía como decírtelo y pensé que..._

_-Ron... – le dijo la chica, pero el pareció no escucharla y siguió hablando_

_-...tu capaz no sentías lo mismo y..._

_-Ron..._

_-...nuestra amistad se iba a terminar, así que..._

_Pero Hermione no lo dejo terminar, ya que le planto un dulce beso en los labios. Al principio Ron no lo correspondió, no porque no quisiera, sino porque había quedado impresionado. Cuando se dio cuenta que no era un sueño, le correspondió el beso. Harry miraba a los chicos besarse y sintiéndose extraño por ver a sus amigos haciendo eso, pero a la vez feliz porque Hermione sentía lo mismo que Ron._

_Cuando se separaron, Hermione lo miraba algo sonrojada y Ron solo le sonreía como un tonto._

_-¿Quieres ser mi novia Hermione? – le pregunto mientras tomaba su mano_

_Ella se tiró encima de el y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente. Ante eso, Ron no necesitaba una respuesta._

**Fin Flash Back**

Mientras Hermione intentaba levantarse de la manta que había extendido sobre el césped para sentarse, un pelirrojo se acerco hacia ella.

-No deberías estar aquí – le susurro al oído – hace frío – concluyó mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Lo sé – le respondió ella – pero me encanta estar aquí, además necesitaba algo de aire fresco para que se me pasaran las náuseas.

-Está bien, pero mejor ya vamos a acostarnos – le dijo mientras caminaban hacia la casa – mañana tenemos que ir temprano a San Mungo para tus controles con el sanador.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida.

-Creí que no ibas a acompañarme, como tenías práctica de Quidittch – le dijo a su esposo

-Si, así es – le respondió el pelirrojo mientras subían las escaleras para llegar al dormitorio – pero la cancelé para poder ir contigo a ver por primera vez a nuestro bebé.

Hermione lo abrazo y así entraron a la habitación que compartían. Era muy bonita, tenia las paredes pintadas de un hermoso color beige, los muebles eran de madera de pino y estaban muy bien acomodados para que se pueda transitar con facilidad por el cuarto. En un rincón había una puerta que daba al baño y justo en el rincón opuesto a ese, la puerta del armario.

Cuando terminaron de ponerse el pijama, se acostaron, y Ron apago las luces con un simple movimiento de varita.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Hermione despertó, advirtió que Ron no estaba a su lado. Se levanto de la cama, se puso la bata y bajo a la cocina.

Cuando entro, lo encontró a Ron preparando el desayuno. Sorprendida se acerco a el, lo rodeó por la cintura y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. El se volteo para quedar cara a cara con ella y plantarle un beso en la boca.

-Buenos días princesa – le dijo mientras corría una se las sillas para que ella se siente - ¿Dormiste bien? Escuche que te levantaste a mitad de la noche

-Si, me sentía un poco mareada – le respondió mientras tomaba una tostada del plato que estaba en la mesa – pero ya estoy bien.

-Bueno, mejor termina rápido de desayunar porque en media hora tenemos que irnos – le dijo mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

-¡Caramba! – exclamo Hermione mirando la hora en el reloj que estaba en la pared – es tarde ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? – le pregunto mientras se tomaba de un sorbo su café y subía apresurada a cambiarse.

-Es que te veías tan linda durmiendo – le respondió Ron con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de veinte minutos, Hermione bajo completamente vestida y lista para salir. Ron la miro pensando que se había casado con la mujer más hermosa del planeta y se quedo ensimismado en sus pensamientos hasta que ella lo jaló de brazo y lo hizo reaccionar.

-¡Vamos a llegar tarde! – exclamó mientras iban caminando hacia el auto que estaba estacionado en la puerta.

Con el embarazo, Hermione tenia terminantemente prohibido aparecerse, el sanados le había dicho en su primer visita que eso ponía en serio peligro al bebe. Así que Ron compro un auto para poder trasladarse con ella y con el bebé cuando este naciera.

Llegaron a San Mungo y Ron se encargo de todo el papeleo mientras Hermione tomaba asiento en la sala de espera, luego de todo el papeleo, el se sentó a su lado a esperar que el sanador los llamara. Estaban los dos realmente nerviosos, porque iban a ver por primera vez a su bebe, y también iban a saber si era nena o varón., gracias a un novedoso sistema de ecografía, mucho más avanzado que el que utilizaban los muggles.

Luego de pasados quince minutos aproximadamente, el sanador Williams salio del consultorio y los llamo.

-¡Hermione Weasley!

Ron y Hermione se levantaron y fueron hacia el consultorio.

-Buenos días – dijeron ellos al unísono.

-Buenos días – respondió el sanador mientras los hacia pasar – Hermione por favor recuéstate sobre la camilla y súbete la blusa.

Ron la ayudo a subir a la camilla y se quedo parado a su lado.

El sanador colocó un gel muy frío sobre el vientre de Hermione y le apunto con la varita.

Automáticamente apareció en el aire la figura de un bebe de nueve meses (porque esas ecografías permitían ver como sería el bebe cuando naciera). Era un varón con el cabello castaño con su madre y los ojos azules como los de su padre.

Ron y Hermione se miraron y sonreían de felicidad, unas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la chica al ver a su hijo.

Pero se sorprendieron cuando el bebé se volteó y dejo a la vista a una niña pelirroja de ojos marrones.

Ron se desplomo en el piso de la sorpresa

-¡Son mellizos! – exclamó Hermione aún llorando de felicidad

-Parece que si – dijo el sanador mientras anotaba todo en el historial de la chica – ahora vamos a despertar al señor Weasley – dijo mientras sonreía y terminaba con el encantamiento de la ecografía.

Hermione después de despertar a Ron, cosa que le costó mucho, se sentó frente al sanador en su escritorio, para escuchar las recomendaciones. S esposo se sentó a su lado aún muy impresionado, pero feliz.

-Bueno señora Weasley – comenzó el sanador – lo único que tengo para decirle es una advertencia – Hermione escuchaba atentamente – a partir del próximo mes va a empezar a notar que su magia se debilita, no se alarme, esto se debe a que gran cantidad de la magia que corre por sus venas, se va a encargar de proteger a los bebés.

-Entiendo – le respondió la chica

-Dicho esto, lo único que me queda es felicitarlos – dijo el sanador mientras se levantaba y estrechaba la mano de Ron.

-Muchas gracias – le respondió este, y salió del consultorio junto con su esposa, quien no cabía en si de la felicidad.

Ron y Hermione salieron de San Mungo y fueron al Callejón Diagon a comprar algunas cosas para comenzar a armar los cuartos para sus hijos. Compraron un papel rosa y otro celeste para colocar en las paredes, dos cunas y dos armarios. Luego fueron a un negocio de ropa y otros artículos para bebes. Cuando salieron de allí fueron a su casa a esperar que les enviaran todas las cosas.

Al día siguiente fueron a visitar a Harry y a Ginny a su casa para darles la noticia.

Cuando llegaron Ginny los recibió con una sonrisa cargando a Lily en sus brazos con bastante dificultad. La chica había quedado embarazada apenas termino su séptimo año en Hogwarts y después de varias lágrimas derramadas por su madre, Ginny tuvo a la niña y se mudo a la casa de Harry.

-¡Hola! – les dijo la pelirroja mientras dejaba a Lily en el suelo – ¡Que sorpresa verlos por acá! – exclamo mientras los invitaba a pasar.

-Si – comenzó Hermione – es que vinimos a contarles algo muy importante

-¿En serio? Espera un segundo – Ginny se asomo por la ventana que daba al jardín y grito - ¡Harry¡Harry, Ron y Hermione están aquí! – luego fue hacia donde se encontraban los chicos y se sentó junto a ellos en el sofá de la salita.

Harry entro todo lleno de tierra y empapado en sudor

-¿Qué paso amigo? – le pregunto Ron mientras se levantaba a darle un abrazo, que termino siento un apretón de mano, por el estado en el que se encontraba Harry – te ves terrible – le dijo mientras se reía.

-Son esos malditos gnomos – dijo Harry furioso mientras saludaba a Hermione – he estado toda la mañana desnogmizando el jardín, y esos horrendos individuos no paran de aparecer.

Con un movimiento de la varita Harry se limpio la ropa y con otro hizo apareces una bandeja con el servicio completo de té sobre la mesita ratona que se encontraba frente al sillón.

-Bueno – dijo Ginny impaciente - ¿qué es lo que tenían para decirnos?

-¡Ahh cierto! – recordó Hermione – Bueno resulta que ayer fuimos al sanador por los controles del embarazo – comenzó la chica mientras tomaba una galleta de la bandeja – y me hizo la ecografía.

-¿Y? – peguntaron Harry y Ginny al unísono

-¡Tendremos mellizos! – exclamo finalmente Ron

-¡Qué buena noticia! – exclamo Ginny mientras abrazaba a Hermione y luego a su hermano

-¿Y son niños o niñas? – pregunto Harry

-Es un niño de pelo castaño y una niña pelirroja – dijo Hermione mientras le brillaban los ojos.

Harry y Ginny se miraron de manera extraña y finalmente ella hablo.

-Nosotros también tenemos algo para decirles – dijo mientras se paraba junto a Harry

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Ron algo impaciente

-¡Ginny también esta embarazada! – exclamo Harry embargado de felicidad

-Así que finalmente Lily va a tener un hermanito o hermanita – decía Ron mientras felicitaba a Harry – Tú si que no pierdes el tiempo eh – y le guiño un ojo para luego abrazar a su hermana.

-Que maravillosa noticia – le decía Hermione a Ginny mientras salían todos al jardín, Harry cargando a Lily y Ron llevando la bandeja del té en el aire – tenemos que ir juntas a comprar ropa para los bebés

-¡No puedo creer que quiera comprar más ropa! – le dijo Ron a Harry en un tono muy bajo para que las mujeres no lo escucharan – los bebés todavía no nacieron y sus armarios ya están que rebasan de ropa

-Acostúmbrate amigo – decía Harry mientras se reía y dejaba a Lily sobre el césped – las mujeres son así.

Y ambos fueron a sentarse junto a sus respectivas mujeres a mirar como Lily correteaba detrás de una mariposa.

Después de cenar con Harry y Ginny, Hermione y Ron se fueron a su casa a dormir ya que al día siguiente tenían que levantarse temprano porque Ron jugaba el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada.

La vida de los chicos era perfecta. Pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Nota de la autora:** bueno, este es mi primer fic. Espero que les guste y me dejen muchos reviews. El primer capítulo es bastante corto, pero no será siempre así. Hasta ahora todo parece color de rosa, pero como lo dice el final, no durará mucho tiempo.

Voy a tratar de poner el próximo capitulo lo antes posible.


	2. Una Visita Inesperada

**Capítulo 2 : Una visita inesperada**

El reloj de la mesita de luz daba las cuatro y diez de la madrugada y el llanto de un bebé rompió el silencio de la casa.

Hermione estaba levantándose por cuarta vez en la noche, cuando una mano la agarro por el hombro.

-Vuelve a dormir, yo me encargo – dijo Ron levantándose de la cama

-Gracias – respondió la chica mientras volvía a quedarse dormida

Ron salió de su habitación y fue hacia el cuarto de Lucy, después de casi un año podía reconocer fácilmente cual era el llanto de cada uno de sus hijos.

Abrió la puerta y entro al cuarto de paredes rosadas y finas decoraciones propias del dormitorio de una niña, Lucy estaba parada en su cuna y apenas vio entrar a su padre estiro sus bracitos para que la levantara, Ron la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a cantarle mientras la mecía.

**Cellophane flowers of yellow and green  
Towering over your head  
Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes  
And she's gone **

Lucy in the sky with diamonds

**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

Esa era la canción favorita de Hermione, y era la razón por la que la niña llevaba el nombre de Lucy Diamond Weasley.

Cuando estuvo dormida, Ron la acostó en su cuna y la cubrió con las mantas después de darle un tierno beso en su pequeña frente.

Salió de ha habitación y antes de entrar a la suya a acostarse nuevamente abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hijo.

Ryan dormía en su cunita abrazado a su osito de felpa, Ron lo miró con ternura y también le dio un beso en la frente.

Finalmente entro en su habitación y se acostó a dormir junto a su esposa.

Al día siguiente Hermione estaba preparando el desayuno mientras los mellizos se llenaban el rostro de avena en su intento por llevarla hasta su boca.

Ron bajo a la cocina, beso a su esposa, se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó a leer el Profeta.

-¡Mira esto! – exclamo Ron señalándole a Hermione una fotografía que mostraba a una pareja abrazada y sonriéndole a las cámaras - ¡Es Víctor Krum con Cho Chang!

-¿Cómo? – pregunto la chica mientras tomaba el Profeta en sus manos y lo examinaba - ¡Vaya! Aquí dice que van a casarse. La vida si que esta llena de sorpresas – dijo mientras le devolvía el diario a su esposo.

-Por cierto – dijo Ron – Neville, Seamus y Dean me confirmaron anoche que vendrán con sus hijos la semana próxima para el cumpleaños de los niños.

-¡Genial! – exclamo Hermione – Ginny vendrá con Lily y Matt – dijo mientras limpiaba con un movimiento de varita el enchastre de avena que habían dejado sus hijos y los sacaba de sus sillitas altas.

-¿Bill traerá a Delphine? – preguntó Ron mientras se sentaba en el suelo a jugar con sus hijos.

-Todavía no me confirmó – dijo la chica mientras movía la varita y los platos y las tazas comenzaban a lavarse solos – pero creo que no va a poder, porque todavía no se recuperó bien de la varicela la niña.

Durante toda la semana Hermione estuvo muy atareada con los preparativos para la fiesta, mientras que Ron estaba muy ocupado con los entrenamientos de Quidditch.

La señora Weasley se encargaba de cuidar a Ryan y Lucy mientras Hermione trabajaba en el Ministerio, en el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

El día del cumpleaños numero uno de los mellizos, la casa de los Weasley estaba repleta de niños. Seamus y Lavender estaban allí con su hijo Brian; Neville y Luna con su hijos Anna y Frank; y Dean había llevado a su hija Susan disculpándose porque Parvati tenía que visitar a su madre que estaba enferma.

Todos los adultos conversaban en el jardín cuando sonó el timbre. Ron fue a abrir la puerta e hizo entrar a Ginny junto con Harry, Lily y Matthew.

-Hola tío Lon – dijo la pequeña Lily – tlajimos legalos pala el plimo Lyan y la plima Lucy – le entrego dos paquetes pequeños, uno rojo y el otro azul y se fue al jardín a jugar con los demás niños

-Todavía le cuenta pronunciar la r – dijo Harry mientras entraba a la casa y saludaba a su amigo

-Me di cuenta – dijo divertido Ron

La tarde pasó sin mayores inconvenientes. Cortaron el pastel y todos los padres tuvieron que limpiar a sus respectivos hijos que tenían su rostro lleno de chocolate; luego de unas horas la mayoría de los niños se habían quedado dormidos, con excepción de Lucy y Matt que jugaban juntos en el jardín.

Cuando se fueron todos los invitados, y solo quedaron Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry ya era bastante tarde y Hermione estaba exhausta.

Comenzó a limpiar el jardín con la ayuda de Ginny mientras los hombres hablaban de Quidditch, pero de repente se escucho el timbre.

-Seguro que alguien se ha olvidado algo – dijo Ron mientras abría la puerta.

Pero no era uno de los invitados de la fiesta. Ron se sorprendió muchísimo, al igual que Harry cuando vio parada en la puerta a una confundida Sybill Trelawney.

-¡Profesora Trelawney¿Qué hace aquí? – exclamo Ron haciéndola pasar a la casa - ¡Hermione, la Profesora Trelawney está aquí!

Hermione entro a la casa algo confundida y miro a la profesora con cara de sorpresa

Ginny también estro y saludo a la profesora.

-Los astros me traen por aquí – dijo la profesora Trelawney – si, los astros me han dicho que hay algo que no anda bien en esta casa – Hermione rodó los ojos con cara de incredulidad – el mal rodea a sus niños

-Óigame, Óigame – la interrumpió Ron - ¿De qué demonios está hablando?

Fue entonces cuando la Profesora entro como en un trance, puso sus ojos en blanco y comenzó a hablar, pero no lo hizo con su voz de siempre, sino con la misma voz que había utilizado aquella vez en Hogwarts.

-Veo un oscuro futuro para estos niños, - comenzó señalando hacia el lugar donde Lucy y Matt estaban jugando – un futuro repleto tanto de amor como de problemas, traerán desgracia y deshonor a la familia...

Esto ya era más de lo que Hermione podía soportar. Sin dejarla terminar de hablar, la empujo hacia la salida sacándola de su trance.

-Muchas gracias por la visita – decía sarcásticamente – realmente no se hubiera molestado.

La profesora Trelawney se zafó de los empujones de la chica y la miró visiblemente enojada.

-Nunca has dejado de ser una niña ignorante – Hermione la miraba con rabia – aunque te escondas en esa imagen de mujer madura – le dijo y fue caminando hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir por ella, se volteó hacia Hermione – Por cierto...¿Sabías que estas embarazada? – dijo finalmente cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Hermione quedó parada sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. Harry y Ginny se miraban sorprendidos y nadie había notado que Ron se había desplomado en el suelo al escuchar que su esposa estaba embarazada nuevamente.

Después de que Ron se recobro y que su hermana, Harry y los niños se fueron a su casa, se sentó junto a Hermione.

-¿Es posible? – le pregunto mirándola apremiante

-Vamos Ron – le dijo su esposa – ya sabes que esa mujer desvaría, todas esas locuras que dijo con respecto a los niños

Pero Ron la interrumpió

-Me refiero a lo del embarazo – le dijo sin rodeos

-Ahh, eso – dijo algo incomoda – Bueno hace unos días que lo sospecho, como no me llega mi período – finalizó Hermione

Ron la abrazó y le dijo que todo iba a estar bien.

Luego de que ambos terminaron de ordenar la casa, se encargaron de acostar a sus hijos, cuando ambos estuvieron bien dormiditos, Ron y Hermione fueron a su habitación acostarse a dormir. Pero Ron no se pudo resistir cuando vio que su esposa se sacaba la ropa para ponerse el camisón y se acerco a ella, la rodeó por la cintura y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Hermione dejo de vestirse y se dejo llevar por los besos de Ron mientras por su cabeza pasaban los recuerdos de la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

**Flash Back**

_Ron y Hermione se encontraban solos en la sala común de Gryffindor, era muy tarde y ellos se habían quedado allí para tener un poco de privacidad para besarse a su antojo sin provocar las miradas de todos. De repente entraron Harry y Ginny que venían de quién sabe donde. Harry le guiñó un ojo a su amigo sin que ninguna de las chicas lo vieran._

_Ron captó la señal y se levanto del sofá donde estaba sentado._

_-¿Qué sucede Ronnie? – le pregunto Hermione levantándose también del sofá._

_-Ven, vamos a dar un paseo por el castillo – le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba hacia la salida de la sala común_

_-¡Pero Ron, son más de las doce de la noche! – exclamo Hermione - ¿Y si nos encuentran?_

_-No te hagas problema – la tranquilizo Ron_

_Los chicos salieron al pasillo y fueron caminando, Ron conducía a Hermione por todo el castillo._

_Llegaron a un pasillo sin puertas y Ron se puso a caminar por delante de una pared, dando vuelta y volviendo en la misma dirección tres veces, hasta que apareció una puerta como por arte de magia._

_Hermione lo miro sorprendida y entraron a la sala multipropósito._

_Estaba toda decorada de rojo, había pétalos de rosas por toda la habitación, una mesa con comida la cual era en su mayoría con forma de corazón. En el centro se encontraba una cama grande con sabanas mantas rojas. Ante esto Hermione se sorprendió y sus mejillas se encendieron._

_-¡Felices seis meses! – le dijo el pelirrojo mientras le entregaba un ramo de rosas y le plantaba un beso en la boca._

_-¡Oh Ron! – exclamo la chica visiblemente emocionada - ¡Muchas gracias por esto¡Eres tan dulce!_

_Después de comer algunas tortas y galletas, los chicos estaban sentados en la alfombra besándose. ¡Ron la deseaba tanto!, pero la amaba, y por eso la iba a respetar en sus decisiones y si ella todavía no estaba lista para hacer el amor con el, la iba a esperar. Pero para su sorpresa, Hermione comenzó a quitarle la remera, él reaccionando rápidamente la miró, y ella hizo un movimiento de afirmación con la cabeza, entonces Ron le fue sacando uno a uno los botones de su camisa, se recostaron en la alfombra y continuaron sacándose la ropa._

_Ron comenzó a besarle el cuello y fue bajando haciendo un camino por sus senos y su abdomen, hasta llegar a la entrepierna. Hermione sencillamente se encontraba en el cielo, miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago mientras el pelirrojo le besaba sus partes intimas. Ron se detuvo y volvió a besarla en la boca mientras se coloco suavemente sobre la castaña. Ella sintió un profundo dolor, pero no duro mucho, ya que fue reemplazado por un enorme placer, y ninguno de los dos pudo reprimir los gemidos._

_Cuando terminaron, se tendieron en la alfombra exhaustos, y Hermione se abrazo a Ron y se quedó dormida._

_-Te amo Hermione – le susurro para después quedarse dormido._

**Fin Flash Back**

Al otro día Ron y Hermione dejaron a los niños con Molly y fueron al sanador, quien les confirmo que la chica estaba embarazada.

Cuando volvieron a la madriguera por los niños, la señora Weasley les dio una sorprendente noticia.

-¡Fred se va a casar! – les dijo muy contenta

Hermione abrió la boca de la sorpresa al igual que Ron.

-No puedo creer que Fred finalmente va a sentar cabeza con Angelina – dijo el pelirrojo a su madre.

-Bueno, en parte tiene que ver con el embarazo – dijo Molly

-¡Angelina está embarazada también! – exclamo Hermione

La señora Weasley los miro sorprendida

-¿Cómo también? – les pregunto

-Ah, bueno – dijo Ron – lo que sucede es que Hermione esta embarazada de nuevo.

Molly salto de alegría y abrazo a su hijo y a su nuera. No podía creer que ya tenía cinco nietos y que iba a tener dos más.

-No puedo esperar para contárselo a Arthur – dijo mientras les entregaba las cosas de los niños – se va a poner muy feliz.

Cuando todos fueron a su casa, Ron y Hermione trataron de explicarle a Ryan y Lucy que iban a tener otro hermanito, pero eran demasiado pequeños y no entendían nada, solo miraban a sus papis y sonreían mostrando sus pequeños dientecitos.

_Ron y Hermione eran las personas más felices del universo. Sin embargo el no podía sacar de su mente las palabras de la profesora Trelawney: "_Veo un oscuro futuro para estos niños...", _al principio no le dio importancia a lo que dijo el día anterior, pero ahora empezaba a pensar que quizás la profesora no estaba tan equivocada, ya que hace veintidós años había acertado con la profecía de Harry y Voldemort. Era todo muy extraño. A Ron le costó dormirse aquella noche._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Nota de la autora: **disculpen que el capítulo sea tan corto, pero quería poner solo lo esencial, y terminarlo aquí. Sepan que el próximo capítulo transcurre diez años después de este. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews.

Gracias a **BiAnK rAdClIfFe**, **hermioneyron**, **claudilla92** y **Nimue-Tarrazo **por los reviews del capítulo anterior.


	3. Cuando Lucy Conoció a¡No puede ser!

**Capítulo 3 : Cuando Lucy conoció a... ¡No puede ser!**

Era una hermosa mañana de verano y la familia Weasley se encontraba cenando y conversando acerca de las cartas de Hogwarts que recién habían llegado para Ryan y Lucy.

-Mañana vamos a ir todos al callejón Diagon para comprar todas las cosas que necesitan – dijo Hermione mientras servía algo de carne en su plato - ¡No puedo creer que ya vayan a Hogwarts! – exclamo emocionada - ¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo!

-Mami...¿a mi cuando me va a llegar mi carta? – pregunto tímidamente Emily.

-Hija – le respondió Hermione – tú tienes nueve años, y para entrar a Hogwarts tienes que cumplir los once años. – explico ella – lo que me recuerda que seguramente Matt también debe haber recibido su carta hoy.

**-**¡Genial! – exclamo Lucy – Espero que todos estemos juntos en Gryffindor, cómo ustedes – dijo refiriéndose a sus padres.

-Mientras no estén en Slyterin – dijo Ron seriamente – pueden estar en cualquiera de las otras.

-Su padre tiene razón – dijo Hermione – cada casa tiene su encanto, aunque nadie pudo descubrir todavía el encanto de Slyterin – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y además recuerden que su prima Lily esta en Ravenclaw – les dijo Ron

Después de desayunar fueron todos juntos al callejón Diagon. Después de comprar los libros, los elementos para pociones y las varitas fueron por las túnicas. Cuando entraron al negocio de Madam Malkin se encontraron con todos los Potter comprando.

-¡Hola Hermione, Ron, niños! – dijo Ginny acercándose a saludar - ¿También haciendo las compras para Hogwarts?

-Si tía – le respondió Ryan – recibimos nuestras cartas hoy en la mañana – le dijo muy emocionado mientras Madam Malkin lo hacia parar en un escabel junto a Matt

-Yo también recibí mi carta hoy – dijo Matt a su primo - ¡Hola Lucy! – le dijo con una sonrisa a su prima que acababa de pararse en otro escabel

-Mamá ¿Puedo salir a saludar a Julie? – pregunto Lily

-Si, pero no tardes – le respondió Ginny a su hija y luego se dirigió a Hermione – Lily esta en una etapa muy difícil – dijo agarrandose la cabeza – esta todo el día encerrada en su cuarto escuchando música en ese aparato muggle que ustedes le regalaron – Hermione se reía – además creo que tiene novio

-¿En verdad? – pregunto la castaña pagando por las túnicas de sus hijos

-Creo que si – dijo Ginny – no estoy segura, no me cuenta muchas cosas – Ella fue a pagar por las túnicas pero Madam Malkin se había equivocado – No señora, estas túnicas tienen el emblema de Gryffindor, y mi hija esta en Ravenclaw – le dijo a Madam Malkin

-¡Oh! Lo siento mucho señora Potter, enseguida las arreglo – le dijo llevándose las túnicas

-Estoy cansada de que todo el mundo piense que como Lily es hija de Harry Potter tiene que estar en Gryffindor – dijo Ginny visiblemente enojada – ¡Nadie se da cuenta que Lily no es Harry!

-Tranquilízate Ginny – le dijo Harry acercándose a ella – Es normal que la gente piense eso, no te pongas nerviosa.

-Si lo se – le dijo la pelirroja – Lo que me recuerda ¿Hermione puedo pedirles un favor? – le pregunto a su amiga

-Si, lo que necesites – le respondió mientras salían de la tienda de Madam Malkin

-Necesito que el próximo lunes lleven a Lily y Matt a la estación de King's Cross – le dijo Ginny – Justo ese día tengo turno con el sanador para el control anual y Harry tiene una misión en el cuartel de Aurors.

-Si, no te hagas problema – le dijo Hermione – tráelos a casa a las diez de la mañana

-¡Muchas gracias! – le dijo Ginny

-No hay de que – dijo la castaña mientras miraba alrededor - ¿Dónde están Ron y Emily? – preguntó Hermione

-Allí están mami – le dijo Lucy señalando hacia la heladería de Florean Fortescue.

Efectivamente en la heladería estaba sentado Ron con su hija menor y con Bill, Fleur y Delphine.

Delphine era la hija mayor de Bill y Fleur, era rubia como su madre y tenía los ojos de su padre; su hermana Marie, tres años menor que ella, era pelirroja y también tenía los ojos de Bill, era la versión femenina de su padre.

-¡Hola Chicos! – exclamo Harry - ¿Cómo han estado? – les pregunto mientras estrechaba la mano de Bill

-Muy bien – le respondió Fleur – estábamos comprando las cosas para Delphine – su idioma ya era perfecto y ni se notaba que era francesa – recibió hoy en la mañana la carta de Hogwarts

-¡Oh es verdad! – exclamo Hermione – Delphine también empieza este año

-Ella también recibió una carta de Beauxbatons – explicó Bill – pero decidimos que asista a Hogwarts porque Francia nos queda un poquito lejos

Todos se rieron ante el comentario de Bill, y se sentaron a tomar helados provocando un alboroto ya que eran muchos y Florean Fortescue Jr. Tuvo que añadir demasiadas sillas.

Después de los helados y de que Lily se llevara una gran reprimenda por parte de su madre por haber tardado más de dos horas en "saludar a Julie", todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas repletos de bolsas con los útiles de los niños.

La mañana del primero de Septiembre la casa de los Weasley era un caos total. Eran las nueve y media de la mañana y Ryan y Lucy todavía no habían terminado de armar sus baúles, Hermione iba de una habitación a la otra tratando de apresurar a sus hijos y Ron abrazaba a Emily que no paraba de llorar porque quería ir a Hogwarts con sus hermanos.

A las diez de la mañana llegaron Lily y Matt con su equipaje listo, mientras que Lucy todavía buscaba cosas debajo de la cama.

Ron estaba parado en la puerta con una tremenda impaciencia, esperando que todos estuvieran listos.

-¡Lucy por Dios! – grito Ron - ¡Si te olvidas algo te lo enviamos a Hogwarts!

-¡Vámonos Lucy! – le espetó Hermione a su hija – Vamos a llegar tarde – le dijo cuando la vio bajar las escaleras

-Ya estoy lista – dijo la niña caminando con dificultad por el peso del baúl.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en el auto, que Ron tuvo que agrandar con magia porque sino no iban a entrar, partieron para la estación. Cuando llegaron Hermione llamo a uno de los señores que trabajaban allí para que traigan unos carritos para los baúles.

-Bueno vamos de a dos – dijo Ron a los niños – Lily y Matt, luego Ryan y Lucy y Hermione pasa con Emily – finalizó el pelirrojo.

-De acuerdo – dijeron todos al unísono.

Lily y Matt empujaron sus baúles hacia la barrera que separaba las plataformas 9 y 10, luego de desaparecer tras ella, Ryan y Lucy los siguieron, después paso Hermione con Emily y finalmente Ron.

Cuando llegaron a la plataforma 9 ¾ se despidieron de Ron, Hermione y Emily y subieron al tren a buscar un compartimiento donde sentarse. Lily entro en donde estaban sus compañeras de tercer año, mientras que los otros siguieron caminando.

Llegaron hasta el final y en el ultimo compartimiento vieron solo a una niña sentada que observaba por la ventana a sus padres.

-¡Hola Delphine! – exclamó Matt entrando en el compartimiento detrás de Lucy - ¿Podemos sentarnos aquí? – le pregunto a su prima

-¡Si claro! – le respondió – dejen sus baúles y siéntense.

Después de unas horas, los cuatro niños ya habían jugado tres partidas de snap explosivo y dos de ajedrez mágico, y ya estaban aburridos. De pronto entro una niña de pelo castaño y los saludo.

-¡Hola Anna! – la saludo Ryan – ¿Cómo has estado? – le preguntó

-Bien – le respondió la chica mientras se sentaba junto a Matt – tuve que venir aquí a esconderme de un niño rubio que me molestaba.

-¿Quién era? – le pregunto Lucy.

-Emm, no se su nombre – dijo la chica - pero tenía los ojos grises y era bastante arrogante – Anna se encogió de hombros – En fin, cuando venía para acá escuche que ya falta poco para llegar y que tenemos que ponernos las túnicas.

Después de que los cinco chicos se pusieron las túnicas el tren comenzo a detenerse y todos se bajaron en la estación de Hogsmeade. Un hombre gigante que los niños reconocieron al instante gritaba mientras agitaba una antorcha

-¡Los de primer año! – exclamo el gigante que los niños conocían por el nombre de Hagrid - ¡Los de primer año vengan conmigo!

Todos los niños más pequeños siguieron al gigante hacia el lago donde una pequeña flota de botecitos los esperaba.

-¡Cuatro personas por bote! – exclamo Hagrid

Ryan, Lucy, Matt y Delphine se subieron al mismo bote mientras que Anna se subió a otro bote junto a otra niña y dos niños.

Después de navegar unos minutos por el lago, los botes dieron un pequeño giro y los chicos pudieron ver por primera vez el enorme castillo. A todos les brillaban los ojos mientras lo observaban.

Llegaron al otro lado del lago y bajaron de los botes, subieron una escalinata de piedra y Hagrid los hizo entrar a través de un portón de madera hacia un enorme vestíbulo.

Una mujer los estaba esperando con un pergamino en la mano.

-Soy la Profesora McGonnagall – dijo la mujer – directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería – la mujer los miraba con una increíble severidad – Ahora síganme para dar comienzo a la Ceremonia de Selección.

Los niños la siguieron, la profesora McGonnagall los condujo a través de una puerta doble y entraron en fina al Gran Salón

Todos los profesores estaban sentados en una mesa, mientras que el resto de los alumnos estaban distribuidos en las otras cuatro que se encontraban perpendiculares a la e los profesores.

La profesora McGonnagall se paró junto a un taburete que tenía un sobrero viejo y destartalado encima.

Una pequeña hendidura se abrió en el sombrero y éste comenzo a cantar. Cuando la canción termino todos los alumnos y los profesores aplaudieron.

-Cuando diga sus apellidos, se acercaran y se colocarán el sombrero seleccionador – explico la profesora McGonnagall - ¡Appleby, John!

Un niño con el cabello muy corto se adelanto en la fila, se sentó en el taburete y se coloco el sombrero en la cabeza. Luego de unos segundos el sombrero grito¡Ravenclaw!. La mesa de esa casa aplaudió y el chico fue a sentarse a uno de los lugares vacíos.

La profesora siguió llamando a los demás chicos y la fila se fue reduciendo de a poco.

-¡Finnigan, Brian! – gritó la profesora, y Brian, a quien los niños conocían por se hijo de unos amigos de sus padres, se colocó el sombrero seleccionador que inmediatamente grito "¡Gryffindor!".

Luego de que el chico se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, la profesora siguió llamando a los demás niños; Fountain, Henry fue a Slyterin junto con Gobbiet, Emma y Junne, Vicky, mientras que Linney, Dennis y Lenmark, Danielle se convirtieron en los nuevos miembros de Hufflepuff.

-¡Longbottom, Anna!

Anna se colocó el sombrero seleccionador y después de casi cinco minutos éste gritó ¡Gryffindor!

-¡Malfoy, Luke!

Un niño rubio se acerco al taburete y se colocó el sombrero, pero apenas lo acerco a su cabeza, el sombrero grito ¡Slyterin!. Luke Malfoy fue con una gran sonrisa hacia la mesa de Slyterin.

Nation, Novalee fue a Gryffindor y O'Hara, Sharpay fue a sentarse en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-¡Potter, Matthew!

Matt se colocó el sombrero y se quedó esperando, rogaba que el sombrero lo colocara en Gryffindor o sino en Ravenclaw con su hermana, pero después de lo que parecieron horas la hendidura del sombrero se abrió y éste grito ¡Gryffindor!. Todos aplaudieron mientras Matt se sentaba junto a Anna.

Después que pasaron varios niños en la fila solo quedaban Lucy, Ryan, Delphine y otra niña de piel morena y cabello negro azabache.

-¡Thomas, Susan!

La niña del cabello negro se colocó el sombrero y termino también en Gryffindor.

Y luego solo quedaban los tres Weasleys.

-¡Weasley, Delphine!

Después de que Delphine se colocó el sombrero y pasaron dos minutos, éste grito bien fuerte y claro ¡Ravenclaw! Y la niña fue a sentarse junto a su prima Lily.

-¡Weasley, Lucy!

Lucy se acercó al taburete y al igual que como había pasado con el chico Malfoy, apenas lo acercó a su cabeza el sombrero grito ¡Gryffindor!. Con una radiante sonrisa la niña fue a sentarse junto a Matt.

-Y por último¡Weasley, Ryan!

Sin duda, con Ryan el sombrero se tomó su tiempo, después de que el niño casi se pone morado de tanto rogar que no le toque en Slyterin, y pasados los cinco minutos, la hendidura se abrió y se escucho un fuerte ¡Gryffindor!, y Ryan fue corriendo a sentarse con su hermana y su primo.

Después de un suculento banquete los niños fueron guiados por un prefecto hacia la sala común de sus respectivas casas.Ryan se instalo en su habitación, la que compartía con su primo Matt, Brian Finnigan y un niño llamado Colin Fountain, quien tenía a su gemelo en Slyterin.Lucy por su parte, compartía la habitación con Anna, Susan Thomas y Novalee Nation. Esa misma noche, la niña tomó un pergamino y le escribió una carta a su madre contándole todo lo sucedido en ese día. Al día siguiente iría a la pajarera de las lechuzas a enviársela.

Con el primer rayo de sol, Lucy se preparó para su primer día de clases. Cuando estuvo lista bajo a la sala común y ahí se encontró con su hermano y su primo.

Juntos fueron al Gran Salón y se sentaron junto a sus compañeros de primer año. La profesora McGonnagall estaba pasando por las mesas repartiendo los horarios de clases.

-Ahora tenemos clase de Encantamientos – dijo Ryan mientras se servia huevos revueltos – Según dice aquí todas las casas comparten las clases de Encantamientos.

-¡Genial! – exclamo Lucy – Vamos a ver a Delphine

-Siento lástima por ella – dijo Ryan

-¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunto Matt

-Porque es la única de nosotros que no esta en Gryffindor – respondió

-Ryan, no te olvides que mi hermana esta en Ravenclaw, y también es miembro de la familia – dijo Matt severamente

Lucy ya no estaba escuchando la conversación, miraba a un chico que se encontraba en otra mesa. Ella pensaba que el chico era muy lindo y no dejaba de mirarlo con cara de niña tonta.

-¡Lucy te estoy hablando! – su hermano había estado llamándola varias veces, pero simplemente Lucy no lo escuchaba - ¿Qué opinas de la profesora McGonnagall?

-Ajá – le respondió Lucy sin apartar la vista del chico que se encontraba en la otra mesa

-¿Qué le sucede? – pregunto Matt. Ryan encogió los hombros y siguieron conversando acerca de cómo sería su primera clase.

Luego del desayuno, los chicos fueron al aula de encantamientos y se encontraron con sus compañeros de primer año.

Delphine estaba hablando con una chica rubia cuando se acercaron a saludarla.

-¡Hola chicos! – los saludo – ella es Sharpay, es mi compañera de cuarto – la chica los saludo.

-Mucho gusto – le dijo Lucy, pero al instante se quedo mirando al chico del Gran salón. El chico estaba conversando con un compañero cuando noto la presencia de la pelirroja.

Ella lo miraba a el y el la miraba a ella.

El mundo se detuvo para Lucy Weasley y Luke Malfoy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Nota de la autora**: ahora si que vana comenzar los problemas¿Lucy Weasley y Luke Malfoy?. Pero en el próximo capítulo vamos a ver cómo se desarrolla todo, y como reaccionan su hermano y sus primos.Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, no los nombro asi puedo subir mas rápido, pero sepan que los leo todos. Voy a tratar de subir lo más pronto posible el próximo capítulo.


	4. Pequeño Amor, Grandes Problemas

Antes de poner este capítulo, tengo que aclarar un par de cosas que me preguntaron en los reviews. 

La primera es que el supuesto novio de Lily no tiene nada que ver en la historia. Lucy con Malfoy es un tema aparte. Ginny sospechaba que Lily tenía novio, pero el tema quedó ahí.

Otra cosa que me preguntaron es quién era la mamá de Malfoy: eso les va a sorprender, se van a enterar en este capítulo. Les confieso que al principio había pensado en Pansy Parkinson, pero era demasiado obvio, así que lo cambie por algo más sorpresivo :P

Ahora si les dejo el capítulo.

**Capítulo 4: Pequeño Amor, Grandes Problemas**

Durante los siguientes cuatro años, las cosas se desarrollaron normalmente. Emily había comenzado Hogwarts junto con el hijo del tío Fred, Andrew, hace ya dos años, y Marie, la hermana menor de Delphine había empezado al año siguiente.

Lucy había crecido mucho en estos años, ya no era la niña que sus padres creían y tenía un secreto que la hacía volverse incomprensible para las personas que la rodeaban. Cada vez que desaparecía cuando nadie la observaba, cada vez que Anna no la encontraba en el dormitorio por la mañana y cada vez que faltaba a clases.

Nadie había notado, que los mismos días que Lucy faltaba a una clase, también Luke Malfoy lo hacía.

Desde el año anterior Lucy y Luke mantenían una relación en secreto.

**Flash Back**

_Lucy estaba sentada bajo un árbol junto al lago. Quería terminar sus deberes de transformaciones y también disfrutar del aire de primavera. Pero algo, más bien "alguien" interrumpió su concentración._

_-¿Puedo sentarme aquí? – le pregunto un chico rubio._

_-El árbol es de todos, puedes sentarte donde quieras – le respondió la chica sin levantar la vista de sus deberes._

_-Bueno – le dijo el mientras se sentaba muy cerca de ella - ¿Tú eres Lucy Weasley verdad?_

_-Así es Malfoy – le dijo la chica mirándolo_

_-Ah, veo que sabes quien soy – dijo Luke sorprendido - ¿Y qué esta haciendo una chica tan bonita como tu aquí sola?_

_-Haces demasiadas preguntas ¿sabes? – le dijo Lucy – Estoy haciendo mis deberes de transformaciones – dijo en un tono que el chico encontró bastante cortante._

_-Bueno, parece ser que no quieres hablar – dijo mientras se levantaba – Así que mejor me voy._

_Lucy lo vio alejarse, cuando algo en su interior la impulsó a hacer algo que jamás habría hecho si su padre hubiera estado presente._

_-¡Espera Malfoy! – exclamo la chica_

_-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el chico mientras caminaba hacia ella_

_-Yo... – titubeó – lo siento, es que a veces me pongo medio intolerante con la gente cuando me interrumpen mientras trabajo._

_-Está bien – le dijo el chico con una sonrisa – Lo admito, fue bastante descortés de mi parte venir a molestarte._

_-No hay problema – le dijo Lucy – me tomo un descanso para hablar contigo_

_-De acuerdo – dijo Luke algo nervioso – A decir verdad yo vine hasta aquí buscándote._

_-¿Ah si? – dijo la chica algo extrañada - ¿Y para que? – le pregunto_

_Pero Luke no dijo nada, solamente la besó, y allí se quedaron hasta que comenzó a oscurecer y el la acompañó hasta la entrada de la ala común de Gryffindor._

_-Mejor guardemos el secreto – le dijo Lucy antes de despedirse._

_-Si, mejor así – le dijo el, luego la besó y se fue_

**Fin Flash Back**

Era una hermosa mañana de lunes, y en la sala común de Gryffindor había un gran alboroto por un aviso que recién había aparecido en el tablero de anuncios.

_A todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor se les informa que las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch para los puestos de dos cazadores, un bateador y el buscador, se llevaran a cabo el próximo sábado a las 14 hs. Los que estén interesados deben presentarse en el Campo de Quidditch._

_Atentamente_

Michael Bryar

_(Capitán)_

-Yo me voy a presentar – dijo Ryan a sus amigos

-Apuesto a que serás guardián como tu padre – le dijo Brian.

-En realidad estaba pensando en ser buscador – le dijo el chico encogiendo los hombros – me parece que hay más acción.

-Ryan ¿Viste a Lucy? – le pregunto Matt

-Si, se levanto muy temprano y dijo que iba a desayunar – le dijo su primo mientras subía a su habitación.

Lucy estaba con Luke en el aula de encantamientos. Hablaban de las clases y cada tanto se perdían en un beso.

-Si mi padre se enterara de esto, me mataría – dijo Luke mientras permanecía abrazado a Lucy

-Si, el mío también – dijo ella – pero si pudimos mantener nuestra relación en secreto por casi un año – continuó – no tienen porque enterarse ahora.

-Es verdad – dijo Luke volviendo a besarla

Pero en ese momento entro un chico de cabello negro al aula y los vio besándose.

-¿Lucy? – preguntó

-¿Matt? – la chica lo miró sorprendida

-¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamo el chico – ¿así que aquí vienes cada vez que desapareces?

No la dejó responder porque salió corriendo del aula.

-¿Ese no era Potter? – pregunto Luke, ella asintió – Estamos en problemas

-No, Matt no va a decir nada – dijo la chica – es mi primo

Que equivocada estaba.

El día transcurrió con total tranquilidad, nadie más que Matt parecía saber lo de Lucy y Luke. La chica estaba tranquila, pero algo incómoda, ya que su primo no le dirigía la palabra y ni siquiera la mirada.

Ellos siempre habían tenido una gran relación de primos y Lucy quería muchísimo a Matt.

Llegó el sábado, y un enorme grupo de estudiantes de Gryffindor se encontraban en el campo de Quidittch.

Ryan no se sorprendió al ver a su primo allí. Sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a Matt el Quidditch.

Después de una larga tarde la prueba termino, y el capitán anunció que colocaría los nombres de los nuevos integrantes del equipo en el tablero de anuncios el lunes por la mañana.

El domingo tenían la primera visita de ese año a Hogsmeade. Y Lucy pensó que sería mejor ir con sus primos y sus hermanos que con Luke, para no levantar demasiadas sospechas. Fueron todos juntos a Honeydukes y vaciaron sus bolsillos comprando golosinas. Delphine, Ryan, Emily, Lucy, Matt y Lily, decidieron ir a las tres escobas por algo de beber.

Cuando entraron al bar no se sorprendieron al ver a medio Hogwarts adentro. Emily estaba muy emocionada, porque esa era su primer visita a Hogsmeade, y miraba todo a su alrededor con su cara iluminada por la felicidad.

Matt seguía sin dirigirle la palabra a Lucy, pero sorpresivamente, el chico no parecía enojado, sino más bien triste. Después de que Lily pidió las bebidas para todos, se sentaron a charlar. Justo cuándo la mesera llego con las bebidas, la puerta se abrió y entraron por ella Luke y su amigo Henry. Lucy se quedó mirándolo embobada sin darse cuenta de la notable cara de asco de Matt.

-¿Lucy que es lo que estas mirando? – le pregunto Emily

-¿Qué? – dijo la chica algo confundida – Nada, nada – respondió volviendo a la conversación de la mesa.

-Que rara eres – le dijo su hermana sin darle más importancia.

Al día siguiente se publico en el tablero de anuncios a los nuevos integrantes del equipo de Quidditch. Ryan y Matt se levantaron y se vistieron apurados para ver si habían quedado. Bajaron a la sala común y fueron directamente al tablero de anuncios.

Michael Bryar informa a los estudiantes que los nuevos integrantes del equipo de Gryffindor son: Matthew Potter en el puesto de cazador, William Cross en el puesto de bateador, Ryan Weasley en el puesto de buscador, y por último Emily Weasley en el otro puesto de cazadora. Se les informa a los nuevos jugadores que las prácticas de Quidditch son todos los sábados a las 14 hs.

_Michael Bryar_

_(capitán)_

-¡Quedamos¡Quedamos! – gritaba Matt mientras hacía un bailecito muy gracioso.

-¿Emily? – preguntó Ryan asombrado – Pero si ni siquiera se presentó a la prueba

Justo llegaban las chicas del dormitorio y Lucy termino con las dudas de su hermano.

-Si que se presentó – le dijo – solo que lo hizo antes de que ustedes llegaran

-¿Y porqué? – le preguntó Ryan asombrado – No le íbamos a decir nada

-Pero Emily tenía miedo de no quedar seleccionada, - dijo Lucy con total tranquilidad – así que solo me lo dijo a mi.

Después de desayunar fueron a la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que compartían con los de Hufflepuff. Ese día tenían que tener la clase en un aula del castillo porque llovía demasiado. Anna y Lucy trabajaban justas en un dibujo en el que tenían que marcar todas las partes de un dragón y en donde se almacenaba el veneno. Mientras que Ryan y Matt simulaban trabajar mientras charlaban.

-Estas muy raro últimamente – le dijo Ryan a Matt - ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

-No es nada – le respondió su primo tratando de simular – Es que estoy nervioso porque este año tenemos las MHB

-¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto el colegio? – le dijo mientras se reía – además ¿Eso que tiene que ver con que ya no le hables a Lucy?

-Lucy no tiene nada que ver – le dijo notablemente incómodo – no se porque la nombras

-¡Pónganse a trabajar muchachos! – les espetó Hagrid – Tienen que entregarme ese dibujo en cinco minutos.

Cuando terminó la clase, Matt se fue rápido hacia la pajarera de las lechuzas. Iba a terminar ahora mismo con las mentiras de Lucy, aunque le doliera muchísimo tener que contar su secreto.

A la mañana siguiente Lucy se despertó por el ruido del golpeteo de una lechuza en la ventana.

-¡Pig! – exclamo la chica – Debe ser una carta de mamá.

Dejó entrar a la pequeña lechuza, y con dificultad le quito la carta que tenía atada a la patita. La abrió y confirmo que era de su madre.

_Querida Lucy: _

_muchas gracias por tu última carta, y dale mis felicitaciones a tus hermanos por quedar en el equipo, papá esta muy orgulloso. Igualmente esta carta es para decirte otra cosa. Ayer a la tarde Ginny me mandó una carta diciéndome que se había enterado que tenías un novio, no me quiso decir cómo se entero y no sabe quien es. Hija yo pensaba que confiabas en mí y que sabías que no tenías porque ocultarme nada. Ahora tu padre está furioso y va camino a Hogwarts. Yo te recomendaría que hables con el, ya sabes cómo es de guardabosques y espero que en tu próxima carta me cuentes todo. Te ama._

_Mamá_

Lucy terminó de leer la carta con lágrimas en los ojos. Sabía que la única persona que podría haberle dicho a su tía Ginny lo de su novio era Matt. Estaba muy dolida con su primo por haber contado su secreto. Pero luego reacciono y se vistió volando para bajar a frenar a su padre. Pero llegó tarde.

Matt se encontró con su tío Ron en el vestíbulo del colegio y fue a saludarlo, pero su tío parecía bastante apurado y nervioso.

-¿Tu sabes quién es el novio de Lucy verdad? – le pregunto Ron sin rodeos.

-Eh, no yo no se nada – mintió el chico – Ni siquiera sabía que ella tenía novio

-No me mientas Matt – le dijo su tío – te conozco demasiado

-¡Bueno esta bien! – exclamo Matt - ¡Es Luke Malfoy! – gritó

Justo cuando Lucy llegaba al vestíbulo escucho el grito de su primo y vió a su padre desplomarse en el suelo.

-¡Papá¡Papá! – gritaba la chica mientras corría hacia su padre - ¡Despierta papá!

Ron abrió los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su hija a los ojos con decepción.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? – le preguntó – Ese chico es el hijo de Draco Malfoy ¡Uno de los responsables de la muerte de Dumbledore! – le espetó después de ponerse de pie

-¡Pero Luke no es como su padre! – le dijo la chica llorando – Yo lo amo papá

Ante estas palabras Matt se fue corriendo del vestíbulo y Lucy se quedó viendo con tristeza cómo su primo se alejaba.

-No puedo creer que Matt contara mi secreto – dijo la chica – Pensé que podía confiar en el

-Tu primo hizo lo que era correcto – le dijo Ron - ¿Cuánto hace que estas saliendo con ese chico? – le preguntó

-La próxima semana va a hacer un año – le dijo Lucy mirando el suelo

-Simplemente no puedo entender cómo mantuviste en secreto una cosa así por un año – le dijo su padre - ¿Tu hermano lo sabe?

-No, el único que lo sabía era Matt porque nos vio besándonos en un aula – dijo la chica avergonzada.

-Mira Lucy, lo único que tengo para decirte – dijo Ron – es que espero que termines con este romance o lo que sea que tengas con ese chico, porque esa familia sólo trae problemas – concluyó.

-Pero papá... – comenzo Lucy, pero su padre la interrumpió

-Draco Malfoy fue, es y será el ser mal ruin de este planeta, después de Voldemort y Snape por supuesto – le dijo Ron – Durante nuestro séptimo año en Hogwarts, él mantuvo a tu madre encerrada en el armario de escobas sin su varita por el único hecho de ser hija de muggles.

-Si, mamá ya me había contado eso – dijo la chica – pero Luke no es así, además su padre cambió – continuó - ¡Si hasta se casó con una mujer muggle!

Ron quedó sorprendido con esa noticia, pero aún así no dio el brazo a torcer y continuó diciéndole a su hija que dejara a ese Malfoy.

Después de casi media hora de discusión sonó la campana y Lucy se fue a clases dejando a su padre parado en el vestíbulo con la palabra en la boca.

Matt no asistió a ninguna de las clases de ese día, y fue mejor así, porque Lucy estaba tan furiosa con él, que hubiera sido capaz de llenarlo de hechizos hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Cuándo llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor, Lucy se encontró a su primo sentado frente a la chimenea apagada. Matt tenía los ojos rojos cómo si hubiera estado llorando. La chica fue caminando hacia el, y sin decir una palabra, le dio una estruendosa bofetada. El se quedo mirándola sorprendido, pero sin decirle una sola palabra.

-¿Por qué? – le pregunto Lucy – Solamente dime por que fuiste a decirle a mi padre que yo salía con Luke.

-Era lo mejor Lucy – dijo su primo – Ese chico es malo para ti

-Jamás pensé que entre todas las personas, tú serias el que traicionaría mi confianza – dijo la chica rompiendo en llanto

-Yo... – comenzo Matt, levantándose del sofá - ...¡Tú no entiendes nada! – le espetó antes de irse a paso ligero a su habitación.

Lucy se quedó mirándolo confundida, y luego se tiró en el sofá donde antes había estado su primo para seguir llorando hasta quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente todo Hogwarts hablaba del romance entre Luke Malfoy y Lucy Weasley.

Lucy se despertó muy temprano, y fue a desayunar. Pero en el camino se encontró con una imagen que nunca en su vida iba a olvidar.

Cerca del pasillo del aula de transformaciones, había dos chicos besándose apasionadamente.

El corazón de Lucy se detuvo cuando la pareja se separó. Eran Luke y Emma Gobbiet.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Nota de la autora:** ya se que les debe sorprender este capítulo, pero entiendan que en el capítulo anterior, Lucy tenía solo once años, y me pareció que ra demasiado pequeña para tener un romance, así que decidí acelerar un poquito las cosas. Presten mucha atención a todas las pequeñas cosas de este capítulo y tambien de los anteriores. Podrían sorprenderse de las cosas que van a pasar. Bueno, dicho esto me voy. Espero que les halla gustado este capítulo, y prometo subir el próximo lo más pronto que pueda. Gracias por los reviews.


	5. La Furia De Harry Potter

Antes de empezar con el capítulo voy a aclarar lo que me preguntaron en los reviews.

Matt y Lily son hijos de Harry y Ginny.

Ryan, Lucy y Emily son hijos de Ron y Hermione.

Emma y Frank son hijos de Neville y Luna.(Frank hasta ahora solo ha sido nombrado en el capítulo 2)

Brian es hijo de Seamus y Lavender.

Susan es hija de Dean y Parvati.

Luke es hijo de Draco con una chica muggle.

Los demás chicos que se nombran, como Henry y Emma son compañeros de los chicos. (en el capítulo 3 se nombra a la mayoría de los compañeros de los protagonistas)

Con esto aclarado empieza el Capítulo.

**Capítulo 5: La Furia De Harry Potter**

Lucy se quedó mirando a Luke por unos instantes, hasta que se acerco a él decididamente y le dio una bofetada. El chico puso su mano sobre el lugar dónde Lucy le había pegado y la vio alejarse corriendo por el pasillo.

-¡Lucy! – gritó el chico mientras iba detrás de ella - ¡Espera, puedo explicarte!

-¿Qué es lo que vas a explicarme Malfoy? – le dijo la chica mientras volteaba para quedar frente a frente con él - ¿Vas a decirme que estabas dándole respiración de boca a boca?

-No, verás, yo... – dijo Luke visiblemente nervioso

-Mejor no digas nada – dijo Lucy tratando de contener las lágrimas – Mi papá tenía razón, los Malfoy nunca dejan de ser unos gusanos despreciables – dijo dejándolo solo a la mitad del corredor.

Lucy caminaba lentamente hacia la torre de Gryffindor, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Y lo peor de todo es que ahora Matt estaba enojado con ella, y tenía razón. Su padre le dijo que Luke era igual a su padre, pero ella estaba tan cegada que no quiso escuchar nada. Todo ese tiempo había sido una mentira, quien sabe desde cuándo el estaba con Emma y juntos se reían de la estúpida de Lucy Weasley que estaba enamorada de Luke Malfoy.

Matt y Ryan estaban sentados en unas butacas frente a la chimenea hablando del próximo entrenamiento de Qudditch, cuando entro Lucy por el retrato llorando desconsoladamente.

-¿Qué te sucede? – le preguntó su hermano

-Perdón Matt – le dijo Lucy a su primo – tenias razón

-¿De qué estas hablando Lucy? – le pregunto Matt

-De Luke – dijo la chica

-¿Alguien me quiere decir que demonios sucede aquí? – dijo Ryan - ¿Están hablando de Luke Malfoy?

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Lucy? – le pregunto Matt a su prima

-El... – comenzó Lucy muy consternada – me engaño con una chica de Slyterin.

-¡Un momento! – interrumpió Ryan - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que te engaño? – pregunto el chico - ¿Estabas saliendo con Malfoy?

-Si Ryan, es una larga historia y no es el momento de contarla – dijo Matt – ahora lo que voy a hacer, es ir a despedazar a ese gusano.

-¡No! – dijo Lucy – No tiene importancia, ya le di su merecido – dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar – Yo lo único que quería era pedirte perdón por haberte tratado mal.

-No te hagas problema – dijo Matt mientras iba a abrazarla – Lo importante es que te olvides de Malfoy.

-Tienes razón – dijo la chica separándose de el – me voy a mi habitación

-Si, y yo a la mía – dijo Matt subiendo por las escaleras.

Ryan se quedó parado en el medio de la sala común, solo y aturdido por la escena que había presenciado recién.

-¿Por qué nunca nadie me cuenta nada? – dijo mientras se sentaba a observar la chimenea.

Fue pasando el tiempo, y Lucy poco a poco fue olvidando a Malfoy, le resulto difícil porque había sido su primer novio, pero con la ayuda de sus hermanos y primos logro distraerse. También ayudo el hecho de que un mes antes de que terminaran las clases y los chicos se libraran de las MHB, Malfoy comenzó a vomitar y luego se desmayo. La profesora McGonnagall después de dejarlo en la enfermería, encontró varios envoltorios de pastillas vomitivas y bombones desmayo de sortilegios Weasley. Matt y Ryan se ganaron un castigo hasta el final de las clases, pero Luke jamás se iba a olvidar de que con los Weasley y los Potter no tenía que meterse nunca.

Después de que se celebrara la ceremonia de la copa de Quidittch que había ganado Gryffindor, y la copa de las Casas que fue para Ravenclaw,habían llegado las vacaciones, y todos los chicos iban a quedarse en la madriguera con Molly y Arthur, mientras Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione hacían un viaje a Rumania para visitar a Charlie.

Era un caluroso jueves y Ryan, Lucy, Emily, Lily y Matt estaban disfrutando del agua fresca del lago.

-Es increíble pensar que en septiembre no voy a volver a subirme al tren para ir a Hogwarts – decía Lily mientras se sentaba en una manta junto a Emily.

-Bueno, pero vas a ir a la academia de Medimagia – le dijo Ryan - eso es bueno también.

-Si, pero no es lo mismo – dijo la chica – en fin me voy adentro a ayudar a la abuela con el almuerzo.

-Si, yo también voy – dijo Emily mientras se levantaba de la manta y entraba a la casa con su prima.

¿Quieren que busque algo para beber? – le pregunto Ryan a Matt y Lucy

Los dos asintieron y Ryan se fue a buscar unos zumos de calabaza.

Lucy estaba completamente feliz nadando en el lago, su cabello rojo brillaba con la luz del sol y la hacía ver aún más hermosa de lo que era.

Matt estaba parado donde el agua le llegaba a la cintura; observaba a su prima y miles de pensamientos corrían por su cabeza.

"¡Qué hermosa es¿cómo puede ser posible que sienta estas cosas por ella?. Yo la quiero mucho, de que otra manera puede ser, es mi prima, crecimos juntos, jugamos juntos desde que nacimos, es imposible que no la quiera."

-¡Matt¡Matt! – Lucy estaba llamando a su primo hacía ya unos minutos, pero el estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no la escuchaba.

-¿Qué¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el chico volviendo a la realidad.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? – dijo Lucy mientras se acercaba a su primo.

-En lo que voy a hacer cuando termine en Hogwarts – mintió Matt – No estoy seguro todavía.

-Ahh, bueno yo tampoco estoy muy segura, – dijo la chica – había pensado en algo que tenga que ver con las criaturas mágicas, pero no se bien.

-Yo estaba pensando en intentarlo con el Quidittch - dijo su primo – Creo que eso voy a hacer.

-¡Volví! – dijo Ryan apareciendo en el lugar – Traje zumo de calabaza para los tres

-Gracias – dijeron Matt y Lucy al unísono

-Adentro hay una locura generalizada – dijo Ryan – Vino el novio de Lily y comenzaron a pelearse, Lily comenzó a llorar...

-¡Voy a matarlo! – exclamó Matt saliendo del agua

-No es necesario – le dijo su primo – el tío George ya lo sacó a patadas de la casa-

-Debería ir adentro a ver como se encuentra Lily – dijo Lucy también saliendo del agua

-Yo ni me gastaría – dijo Ryan – está encerrada en el antiguo cuarto de la tía Ginny.

Después de unas horas, y de que Lucy y Emily hablaran con Lily, todos almorzaron en el jardín de la Madriguera, ya que el día hermoso hacía que nadie, excepto Lily, tenga ganas de estar adentro.

Entrada la tarde, la mayoría de la familia estaba durmiendo, mientras que Matt y Lucy habían decidido volver al lago a refrescarse un poco más. Llevaban un largo rato nadando cuando Matt salió del agua.

-¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto Lucy cuando vio que salía.

-Quería ir a caminar un rato – dijo el chico – nada más

-Te acompaño – dijo su prima saliendo del agua – ya se me están arrugando los dedos de estar tanto tiempo nadando.

Caminaron en silencio por los alrededores del lago por casi una hora. Matt estaba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos. Hacía ya un año que se preguntaba si el amor que sentía por su prima, iba más allá de un amor típico entre primos. No podía negar que en los tiempos en los que Lucy estaba con Luke Malfoy, él sufrió mucho, estaba triste porque su prima le había ocultado eso, pero también estaba muy celoso de la suerte de Malfoy. Se sentía miserable, no podía entender como algo así le estaba pasando. Además estaba sufriendo de solo pensar que era su prima y que ella nunca lo vería con otros ojos.

-¿Qué te sucede Matt? – le preguntó Lucy – estas muy callado

-Nada, estaba pensando – dijo el chico.

-¿En qué? – insistió su prima.

-No tiene importancia – dijo Matt – Volvamos al lago.

-Estás demasiado raro últimamente – dijo Lucy.

Luego de que su prima le dijera eso, Matt pasó todo el resto de la tarde y la noche encerrado en la habitación que estaba compartiendo con Ryan. No bajó a cenar y cuando Ryan subió a acostarse, Matt ya llevaba largo rato dormido. La única persona que estaba casi tan rara como el, era su hermana Lily, pero todos suponían que era por la reciente pelea con su novio, así que no se preocupaban demasiado.

Lucy subió al cuarto que compartían las tres chicas a conversar un poco con su prima.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – le pregunto sentándose junto a ella

-No, estuve todo el día vomitando – dijo Lily aún recostada en la cama - ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó mientras comenzaba a llorar - ¡¿Cómo puedo ser tan tarada?!

-Lily, a cualquiera puede pasarle – la tranquilizó su prima – lo importante ahora es que nadie más se entere de esto.

-A ti jamás te hubiera pasado esto – le dijo Lily

-Sabes que no es cierto – dijo Lucy abrazándola – No me pasó porque no me acosté con Malfoy, pero si lo hubiera hecho, me podría haber pasado tranquilamente.

-¿No te acostaste con Malfoy? – se extraño su prima – yo pensaba que si

-No, creo que después de todo, no lo amaba – dijo Lucy mientras miraba por la ventana – Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer, es asegurarnos de esto.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó Lily

-Que mañana vamos a decirle a todos que queremos ir al callejón Diagon a comprar algo – le dijo Lucy – y en cambio, yo te voy a acompañar a San Mungo.

-¡Gracias Lucy! – exclamó su prima mientras la abrazaba llorando.

Al día siguiente, nadie se extraño de que las chicas quisieran salir solas de compras, y después del desayuno, Lily y Lucy se dirigieron a San Mungo.

Cuando llegaron, se anunciaron a la recepcionista y se sentaron a esperar que las llamaran. Lily estaba muy nerviosa, y Lucy se reía por lo bajo al ver los intentos de su prima por leer una revista puesta al revés. Unos minutos después de que llegaran, un sanador salió de su consultorio y mirando un papel en sus manos llamo a Lily. Esta entro junto con su prima, la cual se iba a quedar sin mano gracias a que Lily se la estrujaba fuertemente a causa de los nervios.

-¡Buenos días señorita Potter! – le dijo el sanador – por favor recuéstese sobre la camilla y súbase un poco la blusa – continuo mientras comenzaba a ojear el historial medico de la chica. - ¿Y usted quién es? – le pregunto a Lucy

-Yo soy Lucy, la prima de Lily – dijo la chica estrechando la mano del sanador.

-Vamos a ver... – dijo el sanador levantándose de su escritorio y acercándose a la camilla – voy a apuntar hacia tu vientre con la varita, lo único que sentirás es un pequeño cosquilleo.

Acto seguido, el sanador apuntó hacia el vientre de Lily y murmuro un conjuro. Repentinamente, del ombligo de la chica salió una fuerte luz blanca. Lily y Lucy se miraron sin entender nada en lo absoluto.

-Bueno señorita Potter – dijo mientras terminaba con el conjuro y volvía a su escritorio – me complace anunciarle que es usted una futura madre.

Lily se desmayo, pero al estar acostada solo pareció que cerraba los ojos. Lucy se sentó en la silla que tenía cerca y se abanicaba con fuerza con la mano. Después de despertar a Lily, el sanador le dio unas recomendaciones, y le dijo que volviera en un mes para ver al bebé.

Las dos chicas llegaron a la Madriguera pero no entraron, se quedaron sentadas en la puerta principal, esperando que a Lily se le pasara el llanto.

-Lucy, gracias por acompañarme en este momento – dijo Lily mientras se secaba las lágrimas – es muy importante para mi.

-No hay de qué – le dijo su prima – pero ahora tenemos que pensar en cómo vamos a decirle esto a tus padres – dijo sin rodeos – No me mires con esa cara, dentro de unos meses tu vientre va a crecer y ya no lo vas a poder ocultar

-Ya lo se...

-Y cuánto antes lo digas es mejor – concluyó Lucy

-Tienes razón, cuando mis padres lleguen del viaje se los diré – dijo finalmente Lily levantándose y entrando a la casa junto con su prima.

Luego de una semana, las cosas estaban dentro de todo, normales. Sin mencionar que todos se preocupaban por Lily, ya que ésta no podía comer, cada vez que su abuela le acercaba un plato con comida, la chica corría al baño a vomitar. Molly Weasley era una mujer grande y experimentada, y ya se había dado cuenta del verdadero problema de su nieta. Una tarde la encontró sola sentada en la sala de la casa y se acerco a ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes querida? – le pregunto sentándose junto a ella.

-Bien abuela – dijo Lily - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¡Ay, mi niña! Es en vano que sigas ocultándomelo a mi – la chica la miro asombrada – Soy madre de siete y pasé por seis embarazos – dijo Molly con una sonrisa en la cara - ¿Estás embarazada verdad? – concluyó si rodeos.

Lily asintió con la cabeza y rompió en llanto. Su abuela la abrazo para contenerla.

Después de una larga charla llena de lágrimas por parte de las dos, todos se sentaron a cenar tranquilamente.

Al día siguiente, mas o menos a la hora del almuerzo, Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny se aparecieron en el jardín de la madriguera.

-¡Buenos días familia! – exclamo Ron

-Hola hijo – le dijo Molly saludándolo a el y luego a los demás - ¿Qué tal la pasaron?

-Muy bien mamá – esta vez fue Ginny la que hablo – ¡Charlie va a casarse!

-¡Finalmente! – exclamo la señora Weasley – Era el único que faltaba.

Todos rieron y entraron a la casa. Luego de saludar a sus hijos, se sentaron a almorzar todos juntos. Lily estaba muy incómoda ante las miradas de su abuela y de Lucy. Sabía que había llegado el momento de hablar, pero eso no le impedía estar nerviosa al pensar en la reacción de su padre. Sin pensarlo un segundo más se paro de su silla, nadie, excepto Molly y Lucy notó el movimiento de la chica.

-¡Estoy embarazada! – gritó a todo pulmón haciendo que la mayoría se asustara y dejara caer sus vasos.

-Que tu estas ¿Qué? – exclamo Harry levantándose de la mesa y acercándose a su hija.

A todo esto, Ginny se había desmayado, Matt tenía la boca abierta de la sorpresa, Ron miraba sorprendido y Hermione estaba tratando de despertar a Ginny.

-¿Cómo sucedió esto? – pregunto Harry furioso

-Harry, creo que todos aquí sabemos cómo fue que sucedió – dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de Hermione – Lily hija ¿hace cuánto que lo sabes?

-Me enteré ayer, Lucy me acompaño a ver al sanador – dijo la chica con la mirada clavada en el suelo – Yo...lo siento mucho mamá – dijo finalmente rompiendo en llanto

-¿Quién es el energúmeno que te hizo esto? – dijo Harry totalmente fuera de sí

-Mi novio desde cuarto año, Jonathan Bleu – dijo Lily – pero en realidad ya no es más mi novio, me dejo cuando le dije que sospechaba que estaba embarazada – concluyo muy apenada.

-¡¡¿Qué?!! – grito Harry - ¿Ese infeliz no va a hacerse cargo de su bebe?

-Tranquilízate amigo – le dijo Ron – Ya vamos hacer algo al respecto – concluyó guiñándole un ojo.

Ginny lloraba y abrazo a su hija. Harry y Ron hablaban en susurros con Matt. Nadie escucho esa conversación pero dos minutos después Molly se dio cuenta de que su hijo y Harry habían desaparecido.

Todo el resto del día transcurrió con tranquilidad. Las mujeres estuvieron en el jardín tomando un poco de aire fresco, mientras que Ryan y Matt estaban en la cocina comiendo algo ya que el almuerzo había sido interrumpido

-Todavía no puedo creer que mi hermana esté embarazada – dijo Matt – yo que pensaba que ese Jonathan no le había tocado un pelo.

-Matt eres muy ingenuo – dijo Ryan conteniendo la risa – es como si yo pensara que ese idiota de Luke Malfoy jamás tocó a mi hermana – concluyo con cara de asco.

A Matt se le contorsiono la cara de solo imaginarse a Luke Malfoy tocando a su prima, nunca lo había pensado y caer ahora en la realidad, no le gustaba para nada.

Harry y Ron aparecieron de pronto en la cocina prácticamente cargando a un chico moreno con una gran cabellera repleta de rizos.

-Bueno lo encontramos – dijo Harry – y ahora todos vamos a tener una agradable charla – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa que era bastante aterradora.

-No se por qué me trajeron a este lugar – dijo el chico un tanto aturdido

-Sabes muy bien que te trajimos aquí por lo que le hiciste a mi hija Lily – dijo Harry volviendo a ponerse furioso.

-¿Qué¿Por romper con ella? – dijo Jonathan

-¡¡Por dejarla embarazada idiota!! – grito Harry que ya estaba a punto de tirarse contra el chico y despedazarlo.

-Tranquilízate papá – dijo Matt – así no vas a lograr nada.

-¿Está embarazada? – dijo Jonathan mientras se apoyaba en la silla más cercana para no caerse – Me dijo que lo sospechaba cuando vine a terminar con ella, pero pensé que lo hacía para que no la dejara.

-Pues está embarazada, se lo confirmó un sanador – dijo Matt – un momento...¿Tu no la dejaste porque te dijo lo del embarazo?

-No – dijo el moreno – yo ya venía a hablar con ella para decirle que nuestra relación ya no funcionaba.

-Bueno ¿Adivina que? – dijo Harry volviendo a sonreír de manera macabra – ¡tu vas a hacerte cargo de esa criatura como que mi nombre es Harry James Potter!

-Nunca hubiera hecho lo contrario – dijo Jonathan dejando a todos pasmados – Hace unas semanas mi padre me consiguió un puesto en su compañía, así que no va a haber problema con ello.

En ese momento las mujeres entraron a la cocina y se encontraron a Harry con la varita aún en la mano, Ron tomando de un trago todo su vaso de whiskey de fuego, Matt y Ryan sentados junto a la mesa y Jonathan apoyado en una silla con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Jonnhy? – preguntó Lily, pero en un segundo pareció comprender - ¿Por qué lo trajiste papá?

-Para que hablaran – dijo Harry mucho más tranquilo – creo que tienen mucho de qué habar y nosotros vamos a dejarlos solos.

Dicho esto, todos salieron de la cocina dejando a Lily y a Jonathan para que conversaran.

-Todo va a salir bien – dijo Ginny a su marido

-Si, lo se – respondió el mientras la abrazaba.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Nota de la autora**: siento mucho haber tardaddo tanto para actualizar, pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer y me quede sin tiempo. Ya se que el capitulo no es la gran cosa, pero era esto o esperar una semana más. Igual ya notaron el pequeño secretito de Matt no?? jajaja. Bueno espero que esta vez me dejen ás reviews, porque estoy muy pobre de ellos y les juro que me suben la autoestima :P gracias por leer mi fic

Besos


	6. Secreto Inconfesable

**Capítulo 6: Secreto Inconfesable**

Ya estaba terminando el verano y todo habías vuelto a la normalidad, bueno casi a la normalidad.

Todos estaban quedándose en la madriguera nuevamente, ya que Harry tenía misión con los Aurors y Ron tenía partido de Quidditch en Irlanda. De todas maneras, Hermione y Ginny siempre buscaban alguna excusa para quedarse en la madriguera, amaban ese lugar.

-¡Supongo que ya tienen listos su baúles! – gritó Hermione al ver a Ryan y Lucy jugar al Snap Explosivo

-Si mamá – mintió Lucy - ¡Cuidado Ryan! – gritó

Demasiado tarde, las cartas explotaron haciendo que el chico perdiera ambas cejas.

-Ven aquí que lo arreglaré – le dijo su madre – Por cierto¿Dónde está Emily?

-Está con Lily mirando revistas de moda – dijo Lucy – y Matt lleva dos horas bañándose.

-¿Puedes ir a ver si tu primo está bien? – le dijo Hermione a Ryan después de hacerle crecer las cejas nuevamente.

Ryan subió las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso. Se acerco a la puerta del baño y golpeó. No tuvo respuesta.

-¿Estás bien Matt? – preguntó – llevas dos horas ahí dentro.

Nuevamente no tuvo respuesta. Ya se estaba preocupando, así que decidió entrar.

El baño estaba repleto de vapor, y no se alcanzaba a ver nada. Ryan se fue acercando hacia la bañera y se sorprendió. No había nadie allí. Después de asegurarse bien que su primo no estaba, volvió a la sala de estar.

-Mamá, Matt no esta en el baño – informó Ryan.

-¿Cómo que no está en el baño? – se asombro Hermione – Entonces ¿dónde está?

-No lo sé – respondió - ¿A dónde va Lucy? – pregunto al ver a su hermana caminar por el jardín

Lucy tenía un presentimiento de dónde estaba su primo. Camino por el jardín hasta llegar a un pequeño sendero. Al final, se encontraba un hermoso árbol, y efectivamente, Matt estaba sentado a la sombra de ése árbol observando la superficie del lago.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le pregunto la chica acercándose.

-Detesto que me conozcas tan bien – dijo Matt viendo a su prima – Quería pensar y tomar un poco de aire antes de volver a Hogwarts.

-¿Y por qué simular que te estabas bañando? – preguntó Lucy mientras se sentaba a su lado

-No lo sé – dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros – supongo que no quería que nadie preguntara.

-Estás muy extraño últimamente – dijo la chica – no bajar a desayunar y duermes hasta casi el mediodía, te vas a acostar temprano, sales a dar paseos y estás prácticamente todo el tiempo en silencio – concluyó

-Tu no lo entenderías – dijo Matt mirando al lago pero con la mirada perdida – Nadie lo entendería.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – le pregunto Lucy – sabes que siempre pudiste confiar en mi para lo que sea.

-Esto es diferente – dijo su primo – igual no tiene importancia, no te preocupes, voy a estar bien.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos! – Ryan gritaba a lo lejos – ¡Ya vamos a cenar!

Como Lucy lo había dicho, al terminar la cena Matt se fue a dormir a su habitación. La chica no podía comprender qué era lo que le sucedía a su primo, y le dolía muchísimo que no confiara en ella.

Cuando todos se fueron a dormir, Lucy se quedó en la sala de estar mirando un álbum de fotografías que la abuela Molly tenía en un cajón. Había una hermosa de su padre junto con su tía de cuando eran bebés. Pasando las páginas llego a las fotos de la boda de sus padres, su mamá estaba hermosa con su vestido blanco, y a su papá se lo veía muy nervioso. Fotos de la boda de Ginny, la de Bill, la de los Fred y George. Las de la boda de Percy no estaban, ya que ellos no habían sido invitados, y lo que más le dolía a Molly es que aún no conocía a sus nietos que ya tenían once y ocho años. Al fin llego a las fotos de los niños cuando eran pequeños. Lucy se quedó largo rato mirando una en la que estaban ella y Matt jugando juntos de bebés. No podía creer cómo había pasado el tiempo. Miraba una foto actual de su primo, e instintivamente paso la yema de su dedo por su cara.

_"Siempre fuimos unos primos muy unidos, incluso de pequeños; pero ¿era solo como primos? Ahora siento que todo cambió, y que ya no siento que lo quiero como un primo, esto es demasiado confuso¡yo no puedo pensar estas cosas¡¿acaso estoy loca?!"_

Lucy cerro el álbum de fotos y se fue a dormir, con todos esos pensamientos de confusión en su cabeza. Si en realidad eso era lo que a ella le pasaba, se avecinaban muchos problemas.

A la mañana siguiente la madriguera era un caos. No era suficiente con la cantidad de gente que ya había, que además Bill les había pedido que lleven a Delphine y Marie a Hogwarts, y Fred les pidió que lleven a Andrew, y George se lamentó mucho por no poder acompañar a Zac y Chad a su primer día.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, Hermione y Ginny fueron en sus autos con los nueve chicos. Lily se tuvo que quedar porque se sentía muy mal para acompañarlos. Obviamente tuvieron que agrandar los autos con un hechizo, porque sino no había forma de que dos adultos, nueve chicos y nueve baúles entraran en dos autos.

Llegaron a la estación de trenes, y después de despedirse de Hermione y Ginny, todos los chicos subieron al Expreso de Hogwarts.

Luego de todo un día de viaje, llegaron al enorme castillo y fueron directamente al gran salón para el banquete de comienzo de clases. Pasó toda la ceremonia de selección, y Zac y Chad fueron a unirse a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Pero todos se llevaron una sorpresa cuando volvieron a escuchar su apellido. Pero a esa niña no la conocían.

-¡Weasley, Megan! – llamo la profesora McGonnagall.

La ultima niña que quedaba en la lista se acerco al sombrero seleccionador. Era pelirroja y tenía los ojos de un hermoso verde esmeralda. Cuando se colocó el sombrero en la cabeza, éste grito ¡Gryffindor!, y la chica fue a sentarse a la mesa junto a sus compañeros de primer año y frente a Matt.

-¿Sabías que tienes el mismo apellido que nosotros? – le preguntó Emily a Megan.

-¿Ustedes también son Weasley? – preguntó la chica confundida.

-Si, bueno no todos – dijo Lucy – el es Potter, pero su mamá es una Weasley – dijo señalando a Matt.

-Un momento ¡Tu debes ser la hija de Percy! – dijo de pronto Ryan

-Pues sí, mi papá se llama Percy – dijo la chica confundida - ¿Pero ustedes cómo lo saben?

-¡Somos tus primos! – exclamo Emily – Tu papa es hermano de nuestro papá y de la mamá de Matt.

-Oh – exclamo Megan sorprendida – papá nunca hablo de ustedes, en realidad nunca habla de su familia.

-No me sorprende – dijo Matt – en fin, nosotros no somos los únicos, también esta mi hermana Lily que ya termino el séptimo año, Andrew que es aquel pelirrojo que esta sentado por ahí – dijo señalando al lugar donde estaba su primo – y en Ravenclaw están Delphine, Marie, Zac y Chad – concluyó el chico.

-¡Vaya!¡Tengo diez primos y no sabía nada! – exclamo la chica – Bueno es un gusto conocerlos.

-Igualmente – respondieron los demás.

Después del banquete, todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Lucy se puso a escribirle una carta a su madre para contarle lo de Megan, y cuando la termino, se acostó en su cama. Pero pasadas dos largas horas, no e podía dormir. Decidió bajar a la sala común a tomar un vaso de agua. Cuando bajó, se encontró a su primo sentado en un sillón observando la chimenea vacía.

-¿Tampoco podías dormir? – pregunto Lucy haciendo que Matt se sobresaltara

-No, hace más de una hora que estoy sentado aquí abajo – respondió el chico.

-Quiero que hablemos – dijo Lucy sentándose junto a Matt.

-Si, yo también – respondió el – quiero decirte algo

-¿Tiene que ver con que estés tan extraño? – pregunto la chica

-Si, algo así – dijo Matt mirando a los hermosos ojos almendra de su prima – Mira, yo se que últimamente estoy muy extraño, es que necesito pensar un poco...acerca de unos extraños sentimientos que tengo.

-Si, yo también – respondió Lucy mirando a Matt

-Bueno, la cuestión es que... – el chico estaba visiblemente nervioso - ¿Alguna vez has sentido que amas a alguien que no debes amar? – pregunto Matt

-A decir verdad, si – respondió la chica mirando al suelo – y no me refiero a Luke

-Ah ¿no? – pregunto el chico confundido – yo pensé que era el único novio que habías tenido.

-Si, fue el único – dijo Lucy mirando a su primo a los ojos.

Sin darse cuenta, se estaban acercando cada vez más y se miraban de una manera muy extraña.

-Lucy, yo... – Matt estaba muy nervioso – quería decirte que necesito alejarme de vos.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto la chica confundida – ¿ya no me quieres más?

-¡No! Todo lo contrario – dijo su primo tomando su mano – es por esa razón que debo alejarme, no puedo quererte – concluyó mirando el suelo.

-Matt ¿de qué estás hablando? – preguntó Lucy acercándose más al chico.

-Lucy, realmente yo...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque su prima lo besó. Matt no entendía nada, y Lucy no paraba de pensar que se había vuelto completamente loca, así que se separó de él.

-Lo siento tanto – dijo ella - ¡Que vergüenza¿Cómo pude hacer eso? – exclamó agarrandose la cabeza con las manos.

-Lucy... – dijo Matt

-¡Que tonta soy! – dijo la chica comenzando a llorar – fue un tonto impulso

-¡Lucy! – exclamó el chico interrumpiéndola

-¿Qué? – pregunto ella con los ojos vidriosos

-Esta bien...yo – comenzó Matt nervioso, pero al no poder pronunciar una palabra, simplemente la besó.

Estuvieron así por un largo rato, luego se separaron, pero quedaron abrazados.

-¿Te das cuenta que esto es un amor prohibido no? – pregunto Lucy

-Si, lo sé – respondió el entrelazando su mano con la de ella – pero verdaderamente ahora no me importa, solo quiero quedarme así para siempre.

Después de todo ese momento cursi, ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir. Aunque les costo hacerlo, ya que los dos estaban pensando en todo lo que había pasado recién; era demasiado raro, y a la vez hermoso.

Al día siguiente Lucy se levantó y vio sobre su almohada una rosa, sonrió, pero rápidamente la oculto de la vista de sus compañeras, ya que si la veían iba a tener que inventar alguna mentira. Se vistió y ajo a la sala común, donde encontró a su hermano y a su primo esperándola para ir a desayunar.

Matt y Lucy se miraron y sonrieron. Eran concientes de que no podía hacer ninguna demostración de cariño en publico, porque sino, estaban fritos.

-No se que fue lo que te paso – dijo Ryan mirando a su primo – pero me alegra que vuelvas a estar así de feliz.

-A mi también me alegra – dijo el chico mirando a su prima y dedicándole una bella sonrisa.

Habían pasado ya cinco meses desde el comienzo de las clases y los chicos se encontraban en la sala multipropósito iluminados únicamente por el fuego de una chimenea. Matt estaba sentado en un sillón con la cabeza de Lucy sobre sus piernas, y le acariciaba el rojo cabello. Era casi la una de la madrugada y hacía largo rato que se encontraban allí en silencio, por alguna razón, parecían decirse millones de cosas en ese silencio.

-¿Pensaste en lo que podría pasar si nuestra familia se entera de esto? – pregunto Matt

-Si, y eso me tortura siempre – dijo la chica levantándose y mirando a Matt a los ojos – Me mata no poder gritar a los cuatro vientos que te amo, pero esto es inconfesable.

-Es verdad, pero no podemos hacer otra cosa – dijo Matt comenzando a besar a la chica.

Pero las cosas comenzaron a salirse de control, Lucy se recostó en el sillón, y Matt se colocó sobre ella. El chico comenzó a besarle el cuello y ella pasaba sus dedos por el cabello negro de Matt.

-Esto está tan mal – susurro Lucy

-Sí – respondió el chico – pero se siente tan bien – concluyo con una sonrisa

Se dejaron llevar por las caricias y por la pasión. Muy pronto la ropa comenzo a volar por los aires, y aquella noche en la sala multipropósito, Matt y Lucy sellaron su amor de la manera más hermosa y más privada.

Al día siguiente se despertaron y se dieron cuenta que no habían ido a dormir a sus habitaciones. Se vistieron rápido y bajaron por separado al Gran Salón.

Nadie le pregunto nada a ninguno de los dos, ya que pensaron que se habían ido a dormir tarde y se habían levantado temprano.

Todo el día transcurrió con normalidad, salvo por el momento en el que Ryan les comunicó que estaba de novio con Anna Longbottom.

Iban pasando los días, y todas las noches Matt y Lucy se encontraban en la sala multipropósito para estar juntos y solos.

Una mañana de primavera Lucy se levanto sintiéndose como el demonio, estaba muy mareada y con ganas de dormir todo el día; pero igual se levanto y bajo a desayunar.

-No tenemos clase de transformaciones hoy – comunicó Ryan – la profesora McGonnagall tuvo que ir al Ministerio.

-Podríamos ir al jardín a tomar un poco de aire – propuso Matt

-Sería genial – respondió Ryan – ¿vamos? – preguntó.

Estaban sentados bajo el roble a la orilla del lago. Lucy tenía la mirada perdida, todavía se sentía un poco mal. Matt y Ryan estaban conversando sobre el partido de Quidditch cuando dos chicas se acercaron a ellos.

-Hola Delphine, Sharpay – dijo Ryan - ¿Cómo están?

-Bien, por suerte – respondió Delphine – no se puede decir lo mismo de ella – dijo señalando a Lucy.

-¿Lucy te encuentras bien? – preguntó Matt acercándose a observarla mejor – estas muy pálida.

-Yo... – pero no pudo decir nada, ya que se desmayó

-¡Lucy! – exclamo Ryan – ¡Merlín! Hay que llevarla a la enfermería rápido.

Ryan la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo hacia el castillo, detrás de el iban Matt, Delphine, su amiga Sharpay y se había sumado Emily que vio todo desde lejos.

Llegaron a la enfermería y la recostaron sobre una cama. Madam Pomfrey la examinó mientras los demás esperaban afuera, luego de diez minutos los dejó entrar.

-Y bien ¿Qué tiene? – preguntó Emily

-Es un cuadro normal de gripe – informo la enfermera – pero un tanto diferente porque parece estar sufriendo demasiado estrés, recomiendo que pase aquí el resto del día y mañana si mejora, la dejare volver a su vida normal.

-De acuerdo – dijo Ryan – pero ¿no es grave verdad?

-No, para nada – dijo Madam Pomfrey – solo necesita descansar.

Al día siguiente Lucy salió de la enfermería y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor a buscar las cosas para ir a clases. Pero una mano la tomo del brazo y la empujó hacia una habitación. Era el aula de encantamientos, estaba vacía, salvo por Lucy y la persona que la había llevado allí, Matt.

-¿Te sientes mejor hermosa? – le preguntó acariciándole el cabello

-Un poco – respondió la chica estremeciéndose al sentir las caricias – pero aún estoy un poco débil, tuve que rogarle a Madam Pomfrey para que me deje salir.

-Deberías quedarte descansando – dijo Matt mientras comenzaba a besarla

-Lo sé – dijo la chica – pero no puedo estar demasiado tiempo sin esto

-¿Qué?¿Esto? – pregunto el chico con una pícara sonrisa mientras la besaba.

-Si – dijo ella manteniendo el contacto de los labios para seguir besándolo.

Pero estar así juntos y felices hizo que no escucharan la campana, entonces alguien entró al aula y los vio besarse,

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Nota de la autora**: bueno ahora no se pueden quejar, no los hice esperar tanto para este capítulo, es que me resultó demasiado fácil escribirlo. Digan qué les parece...¿quién los habrá descubierto:o En el proximo capítulo se van a enterar, jejeje. Buenoe so es todo por ahora, gracias por los reviews, y sigan dejandolos que me encanta saber si les gusta mi historia.

Besos


	7. La Cosas Van De Mal En Peor

**Capítulo 7: Las cosas van de mal en peor**

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo?

Matt y Lucy se quedaron de piedra al escuchar esas palabras. Ninguno se atrevía a mirar hacia el hueco de la puerta, querían que fuera su imaginación, un sueño; pero era real. Delphine estaba parada observándolos con cara sorprendida.

-Lucy, Matt ¿no me van a contestar? – pregunto la rubia acercándose a ellos

-Yo...no se cómo explicarlo – titubeó Lucy – Se que es muy difícil de entender.

-Mira Delphine, ya nos viste, así que no podemos ocultarlo más – dijo Matt acercándose a la rubia – Estamos juntos hace cinco meses.

-¡Pero están locos! – exclamo Delphine - ¡Ustedes son primos!

-Ya lo sabemos, por eso lo ocultamos – dijo Lucy – pero no podemos evitar, nos amamos – concluyo dedicándole una mirada a Matt.

-Yo no se que decirles – dijo Delphine algo confundida – se ven muy bonitos juntos, pero esto esta mal.

-Por favor Delphine – rogó Lucy – no digas nada, si nuestros padres se enteran es nuestro fin.

-Yo no se si voy a poder guardar un secreto tan grande y tan fuerte – dijo la rubia – pero voy a hacer todo lo posible

-¿En serio? – preguntó Matt

-Solo porque los quiero mucho – dijo Delphine con una sonrisa – porque creo que están completamente locos.

Los tres rieron para luego abrazarse y dirigirse a clase. Los chicos sabían que su secreto estaba a salvo con Delphine, pero a partir de esa escena empezaron a cuidar mucho más su relación y sus encuentros para que nadie más los descubriera. No tenían idea que los problemas que se acercaban, iban mucho más allá de mantener la relación en secreto.

Un mes después, Lucy, Matt, Ryan y Anna iban caminando por los terrenos del castillo y se cruzaron con Delphine y su amiga Sharpay. Lucy miró a su prima y ésta le guiño un ojo y siguió caminando.

-Lily me escribió anoche – informó Matt – dijo que está enorme como un tanque y que el niño no para de moverse.

-¿Cuándo tiene fecha para tenerlo? – preguntó Ryan

-Si no me equivoco – dijo Matt pensando – tiene para el 5 de abril

-Ah¡falta poco! – exclamó Lucy – solo un mes.

-Sí, y mi papá está histérico – agregó Matt – dice Lily que está todo el tiempo presionando a Jonathan para que la acompañe al médico – dijo con una sonrisa – muy típico de mi papá hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Todos rieron y siguieron caminando por los terrenos. Pero nuevamente Lucy comenzó a sentirse mareada, y de a poco se fue poniendo blanca. Sin aguantar más el peso de su cuerpo, se derrumbó en el césped.

-¡Lucy! – exclamo Ryan - ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No, estoy muy mareada – respondió la chica – tengo que ir a la enfermería

-Si, te ayudamos – dijo Matt tomándola por el brazo izquierdo mientras Ryan la tomaba por el derecho.

Entraron al castillo y se dirigieron a la enfermería. La dejaron ahí y Lucy se ganó una gran reprimenda por parte de Madam Pomfrey.

Estuvo adentro de la enfermería por casi una hora, y la enfermera no salía a informarles nada. Matt estaba que caminaba por las paredes.

-¿Por qué se tardan tanto? – exclamo caminando de un lago para otro en la puerta de la enfermería.

-Si, ya deberían salir para decirnos algo – dijo Ryan sentado en el suelo.

Después de quince minutos más, Madam Pomfrey salió y les dijo que Lucy tenía una simple gripe. Pero lo dijo de una manera muy extraña, con un tono raro, como si ocultara algo.

-¿Y se tardó una hora y cuarto para ver que tenía solo gripe? – le gritó Matt

-Escúcheme señor, no se desubique – dijo la enfermera – si tardé mucho, fue porque tengo dos pacientes más y me olvide que ustedes estaban afuera esperando.

Nadie se lo creyó mucho, pero no dijeron nada más. Entraron a ver a Lucy que estaba acostada en la cama contigua a la de un chico de segundo año que tenía la cara llena de pústulas verdes. Estuvieron un rato con ella hasta que Madam Pomfrey les dijo que el horario de visitas había terminado y los sacó a empujones de la enfermería.

Unos días después, Lucy salió totalmente recuperada de la enfermería, y se encontraba sola en la sala común leyendo un libro para su clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Matt bajo de su habitación y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Quieres que vallamos un rato a la sala multipropósito? – le pregunto

-Si estamos solos aquí – dijo la chica recibiendo con agrado el abrazo del chico

-Si, pero tu hermano todavía no se durmió, y podría bajar en cualquier momento – dijo Matt levantándose y tomándola de la mano.

-Está bien – accedió Lucy

Llegaron a la sala multipropósito y se sentaron en la alfombra. Comenzaron a besarse, desde que Lucy entró en la enfermería, ellos no habían estado juntos y solos. Cuando Matt intento desabotonarle la blusa, ella lo detuvo.

-No – le dijo Lucy – no tengo ganas de hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? – le preguntó el chico confundido.

-Estoy cansada – mintió la chica – prefiero dormir tranquila esta noche a tu lado.

-De acuerdo – Dijo Matt decepcionado mientras se acostaba junto a su novia.

Llego la semana de pascua, y los Weasley habían pedido un permiso especial para ir a la madriguera. Los nueve chicos se encontraban en el despacho de la profesora McGonnagall esperando para irse por la chimenea cuando Madam Pomfrey entro y se llevo con ella a Lucy y a la profesora. Luego de diez minutos ambas volvieron con unas caras terribles y los chicos pudieron partir uno a uno a la madriguera..

Apenas llegaron empezaron a organizar las habitaciones, ya que eran demasiados chicos y no había tanto espacio. Después de varias discusiones pudieron llegar a un común acuerdo.

El primer día que pasaron en la madriguera, los nueve chicos estuvieron dándose un chapuzón en el lago, mientras Lily, que ya tenía una panza enorme, los miraba sentada sobre una manta en el césped.

-¡No puedo más! – exclamo Lily cuando Delphine salió del agua y se sentó a su lado – Quiero que este niño salga de una vez.

-¿Ya decidiste un nombre para el? – le preguntó la rubia

-Sí, después de varias discusiones con Jonathan, al final gané yo – dijo con una sonrisa – se va a llamar Peter Alexander.

-Ah ¡Me gusta ese nombre! – dijo Delphine sonriendo.

-¡Quiero que ya mismo entren a la casa los implicados en el desastre que hay en la cocina! – gritó Hermione mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente al lago.

Todos salieron rápido del agua y fueron corriendo al encuentro de Hermione, menos Lucy, Matt y Lily que se habían levantado más tarde y no desayunaron.

-¡Oh por Merlín! – exclamó Lily de pronto – tengo que ir a orinar de nuevo

-¡Pero si fuiste hace diez minutos! – dijo Matt

-Las delicias de estar embarazada hermanito – dijo ella mientras se levantaba con dificultad y caminaba hacia la casa.

Matt aprovecho que se había quedado solo con Lucy y se acerco para besarla. Al principio iba todo bien, pero cuando intentó quitarle la bikini, la chica se rehusó.

-No Matt – dijo ella separándolo de su cuerpo – puede venir alguien.

-Pero si tenían que limpiar la cocina – dijo el chico desesperado – y seguro que tu mamá los hace limpiar como muggles.

-No importa, puede venir Lily – argumento Lucy.

-¡Ella camina a dos por hora amor! – exclamó Matt con los ojos desorbitados.

-Dije que no – dijo la chica saliendo del lago – además no es momento ni mucho menos el lugar adecuado – y se fue caminando para la casa mientras se envolvía en una toalla.

-¡Lucy! – la llamó Matt - ¡Lucy esta bien¡No haremos nada¡No te vayas!

Pero ella simplemente lo ignoro. Desde que estuvo en la enfermería la ultima vez, Lucy estaba muy cambiada. No hablaba mucho, se la notaba cabizbaja y trataba de evitar por todos los medios tener intimidad con su novio.

Matt resignado decidió volver a la casa a dormir una siesta. Pero cuando llego adentro se encontró con un caos en la sala de estar.

-¡Llamen a John! – gritaba la señora Weasley

-¡Quiero a mi mamá! – gritaba Lily, que estaba sentada en un sillón aullando de dolor.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Matt

-Lily empezó con el trabajo de parto – informo Marie mientras corría escaleras arriba.

-¡Por Merlín! – exclamó Matt - ¡Hay que llevarla a San Mungo!

-Sabes ni nos habíamos dado cuenta ¡Aughhhh! – gritó Lily – no..te...das...cuenta...que..no..tenemos...transporte – dijo entrecortadamente a causa de la respiración agitada.

-Es verdad – dijo el chico - ¿entonces qué hacemos? – preguntó

-Deja de hacer preguntas y localiza a tus padres – le dijo su abuela – y tú busca el bolso de Lily – dijo mirando a Andrew que estaba sentado tranquilo en un sillón.

Matt fue a la chimenea y tiró un puñado de polvos flu, metió la cabeza y gritó la dirección de su casa.

-¡Mamá¡Papá! – gritaba - ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Ginny bajó corriendo las escaleras seguida de Harry.

-¿Qué sucede Matt? – preguntó su madre

-¡Lily va a tener el bebé! – exclamó el chico.

Un segundo después Ginny apareció en la cocina de la madriguera y fue corriendo a ver a su hija.

-Descuida Lily – dijo sentándose a su lado – tu padre llega en unos minutos con el auto y te llevamos a San Mungo.

Cuando Harry llegó, estacionó el auto en la puerta y entro corriendo para llevar a su hija. Lily, Matt, Harry y Ginny fueron en el auto, mientras los demás fueron en dos taxis y la señora Weasley se apareció.

Llegaron a San Mungo, y enseguida internaron a Lily, diez minutos después llegaron los demás junto con Jonathan, a quien se habían encontrado en la puerta. Lily quiso que su madre la acompañara en la sala de partos, así que todos los demás tuvieron que esperar en la sala de espera. Pasada la media hora, Harry y Jonathan estaban que caminaban por las paredes; de pronto llegaron Hermione, Ron, Fred, Angelina, George y el señor Weasley. Eran tantas personas que ocuparon todos los asientos, y muchos de los chicos estaban sentados en el suelo. Luego de media hora más salió el sanador sosteniendo un bulto de mantas celeste en sus brazos.

-Les presento a Peter Alexander Bleu Potter – dijo mostrando al pequeño bebé que estaba entre las mantas.

Harry comenzó a llorar al verlo y al escuchar que también llevaba el apellido Potter, mientras que Jonathan lo vio y se desmayó. Todos se enternecieron mucho y Molly también dejó escapar unas lágrimas al ver a su primer bisnieto. Después que sacaron a Lily de la sala de partos, la trasladaron a una habitación, y pudieron pasar a verla.

Lucy fue a la cafetería del hospital a tomar un té para relajarse, nuevamente estaba algo mareada. Matt la vio alejarse y fue tras ella.

-Lucy, quiero hablar contigo – dijo el chico. Ella se volteó para verlo.

-Está bien, pero vamos a tomar algo arriba – le respondió Lucy.

Llegaron a la cafetería, ella pidió un té y el pidió un café con leche. Se sentaron en una mesita alejada para poder hablar tranquilos.

-Bueno¿de qué querías hablarme? – pregunto ella dando un sorbo a su té

-Quiero saber por qué estas tan rara últimamente – dijo Matt mirándola

-No entiendo a qué te refieres, – dijo Lucy mirando su taza – yo estoy igual que siempre.

-No me mientas, te conozco – le dijo el chico – desde que estuviste en la enfermería que estás cambiada, ya no eres igual conmigo. ¿Qué es lo que me estás ocultando?

-Yo... – ella titubeó nerviosa

-¿Hay otro chico? – preguntó Matt tomándole la mano sobre la mesa.

-¡No! – exclamó ella – Yo te amo solo a ti.

-Entonces no te entiendo – dijo el –hablas muy poco conmigo, y te comportas de una manera extraña cuando estamos solos además siempre se te ve con una expresión triste.

-¡Chicos! – exclamo Ryan acercándose a ellos. Matt soltó rápidamente la mano de Lucy – Sabía que iban a estar aquí – dijo mientras se sentaba con ellos.

-¿Cómo está Lily? – preguntó Matt

-Exhausta – respondió mientras le hacía una seña a la camarera – dice que le dolió como el demonio – concluyó.

Al escuchar ese último comentario, Lucy se puso aún más pálida y tomó un sorbo de su té para disimular un poco. Después que terminaron de tomar sus bebidas, volvieron a bajar para ver a Lily. Luego de un largo día todos volvieron a la madriguera, menos Lily que tenía que quedarse en San Mungo con el bebé un día más

Esa noche Lucy durmió sola en su habitación, ya que Emily quiso ir a casa con sus padres, en realidad no podía dormir, así que se sentó junto a la ventana a observar las estrellas. Unos minutos después alguien entro a la habitación.

-¿No puedes dormir? – preguntó Matt acercándose para abrazarla

-No, tengo demasiadas cosas en mi mente – respondió Lucy

-No te voy a preguntar qué es lo que te sucede – dijo el chico sentándose junto a ella – cuando estés lista me lo dirás.

-En realidad pensaba decírtelo mañana – dijo la chica – pero ya que estás aquí, te lo cuento ahora, es injusto para ti que lo siga ocultando.

-Te escucho – dijo Matt mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Recuerdas cuando fui a la enfermería hace un mes? – él asintió – Bueno, no tenía un simple resfriado.

-¿Y por qué Madam Pomfrey nos dijo eso? – pregunto él confundido.

-Porque yo se lo pedí – dijo Lucy – me tomó más de una hora, pero por fin lo logre.

-Así que por eso tardo tanto – dijo Matt pensativo – y entonces ¿Qué es lo que tenías¿Era grave?

-Depende por qué lado lo mires – dijo ella esquivando su mirada

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó él

-Matt – comenzó Lucy tomando aire – hace un mes, en la enfermería, Madam Pomfrey me dijo que los mareos y el desmayo se debían a que... – hizo una pausa para respirar - ...estoy embarazada – concluyó rompiendo en llanto.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamó el chico - ¡No puedo creerlo! Esto es una locura ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste todo este tiempo?

-Sé que hice mal – dijo ella mirándolo – pero no sabía que hacer, estaba muy confundida – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Tengo dieciséis años!¡Esto es demasiado para mi!

-¿Sólo Madam Pomfrey lo sabe? – preguntó Matt

-No, ella me dijo que era su deber avisarle a la profesora McGonnagall – dijo Lucy mirando al cielo.

-¿Y ella que te dijo? – preguntó el chico.

-Me dijo que no iba a haber problema con que yo asista a Hogwarts el último año – dijo Lucy tratando de forzar una sonrisa – pero igual me volvió loca durante todo el mes tratando de averiguar quién es el padre, obviamente que no le dije – concluyó ella volviendo a llorar.

Matt la abrazó y se quedaron así un largo rato. Era mucho más fuerte de lo que cualquiera podría describir. Él había cumplido hace poco los diecisiete años, y ella tenía dieciséis todavía, pero no era solo por eso, el hecho de ser primos complicaba doblemente las cosas.

-¿Te das cuenta de que tu padre me va a matar no? – dijo el mirándola preocupado

-Y tu padre también va a matarte – dijo ella con una sonrisa – no te olvides que soy su sobrina.

-¡Esto es tan extraño! – exclamó Matt

-Y difícil – agrego Lucy – tengo que pensar cómo voy a decirle esto a mis padres.

-Tenemos que pensar,– dijo él – no te olvides que estamos en esto juntos.

-Lo sé – dijo ella - ¿pero no te parece demasiado decir que estoy embarazada y que vos sos el padre en un mismo momento?

-Tienes razón – dijo Matt – yo creo que si hacemos eso a tu papá le agarra un paro cardíaco y yo no sobrevivo para conoce a mi hijo porque mi papá me mata.

Los dos rieron y se abrazaron. Luego de media hora Lucy se quedó dormida en los brazos de Matt; él la llevo hasta la cama y después de darle un beso corto en los labios se fue a dormir a su habitación.

Estaba confundido; por un lado, feliz, porque amaba a Lucy y sabía que no había otra persona con la que quisiera tener un hijo; pero por otro lado; preocupado, porque también sabía que era demasiado joven y no tenía dinero para hacerse cargo de un bebé y además porque se imaginaba que la reacción de la familia no sería para nada buena. Estaban en serios problemas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Nota de la autora: **bueno bueno, ya se que esto es demasiado drama para la historia, pero en realidad era el embarazo de Lucy el que iba en la historia, el de Lily lo agregue a ultimo momento porque se me vino a la cabeza. En el próximo capítulo los padres de Lucy se van a enterar del embarazo ¿Cómo vas a reaccionar? Solo yo lo se jiji. Bueno voy a tratar de actualizar lo antes posible. Gracias por los reviews, aunque no sean muchos de verdad los aprecio.

Besos


	8. ¿Quién Es El Padre?

Antes que nada voy a aclarar una cosa, el bebe no va a ser deforme, eso es solo un mito, y algo que los padres usan para que no nos fijemos en nuestros primos (aunque sean lindos :P).

Y para la que preguntó lo de las edades le digo que los chicos están en sexto año, Lucy y Ryan cumplen los diecisiete años el 5 de mayo y Matt los cumplió el 1 de abril (Ginny quedó embarazada de Matt dos meses después que Hermione de los mellizos, pero tuvo complicaciones en el embarazo y nació prematuro, mientras que los mellizos se atrasaron dos semanas, detalles omitidos en la historia por falta de relevancia)

**Capítulo 8¡¿Quién Es El Padre?!**

Después de las pequeñas vacaciones de pascuas, los chicos tuvieron que volver a enfrentarse a las clases y a estudiar para los exámenes que se avecinaban. Ryan pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Anna, y le habían pedido a Matt y Lucy que les cambiaran el lugar así se sentaban juntos en las clases.

Llegó mayo, y llegaron los exámenes, Lucy, Matt, Ryan y Anna se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor dando un repaso final para el examen de pociones que tenían al día siguiente.

-¿Por qué estoy estudiando pociones? – se preguntó Matt a sí mismo

-Porque mañana tenemos examen – le contestó Ryan

-No, me refiero a que por qué no dejé la asignatura al comienzo del año – dijo el pelinegro mientras dejaba sus apuntes resignado – si no necesito saber pociones para jugar al Quidditch.

-Bueno para el próximo año no tomes la asignatura y listo – le dijo Ryan

-Si es que para el próximo año sigo vivo – susurro Matt de manera que nadie lo escuchara.

De pronto la profesora McGonnagall entró a la sala común y se acerco hasta donde estaban ellos sentados.

-Disculpe señorita Weasley – dijo mirando a Lucy – necesito que me acompañe un momento.

Lucy se levantó y siguió a la profesora. Llegaron a su despacho y la hizo sentar frente a su escritorio.

-Bueno señorita – comenzó la profesora – debemos retomar la charla que dejamos pendiente cuando se fue.

-Si... – dijo la chica con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Mire, yo ya le dije que no va a haber problema con que vuelva a Hogwarts en el próximo año escolar – dijo McGonnagall – Pero es necesario que yo tenga una charla con sus padres.

-¡No profesora! – exclamó Lucy con los ojos acuosos – se lo ruego, no le diga nada a mis padres.

-¡Pero niña! – exclamo la profesora - ¿todavía no lo saben? – ella negó con la cabeza – Bueno, vamos a hacer lo siguiente, te voy a dar un mes para que hables con tus padres, sino tendré que hacerlo yo – concluyó

-Está bien – dijo la chica, y salió del despacho de la profesora.

Al día siguiente Lucy se levantó sin ganas de nada, aún así sabía que en su situación no podía darse el lujo de faltar a clase. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró sin prestar atención a nada. Bajó a la sala común para ir a desayunar con los demás, pero al verla Matt puso una cara rarísima y corrió rápido hacia ella.

-¡Lucy! – exclamó tomándola por el brazo - ¡Qué bueno verte¡Vamos a que te muestre eso que te dije ayer! – dijo mientras la empujaba hacia su habitación

-¿De qué estas hablando? – preguntó Lucy confundida

-Ahora te explico – dijo Matt haciéndola entrar al cuarto vacío. Luego lo cerro con un encantamiento, y además puso protección para los ruidos.

-¿Me vas a decir que es lo que sucede? – dijo ella nerviosa

-¡Lucy ya se te ve la panza! – exclamó el chico - ¿no te diste cuenta cuando te vestías?

-¡Oh por Merlín! – gritó ella – yo estaba distraída, no me fijé – decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación - ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

-Bueno yo ya me adelanté – dijo el chico sacando un libro de su baúl – sabía que tarde o temprano se te iba a notar, así que busqué en la biblioteca y encontré esto – le señaló una página en la que se veían dos imágenes, una de una mujer con una pequeña panza de embarazo, y la siguiente, la misma mujer pero ya sin la panza.

-¿Es un hechizo para ocultar el embarazo? – preguntó ella sonriendo - ¡qué bueno!, lástima que no lo voy a poder ocultar por siempre – concluyó triste

-Si lo se – dijo Matt – después del cuarto mes ya no se puede hacer porque es peligroso para el bebé.

-No lo decía por eso – dijo Lucy mirando el libro

-¿Y por qué? – preguntó el chico.

-Porque la profesora McGonnagall me dio un mes para que se lo diga a mis padres o sino se lo va a decir ella

-Bueno, no pensemos en eso ahora – dijo él besándola – ya vamos a ver cómo nos arreglamos, ahora hagamos el hechizo y vallamos a clase.

Para cuando llegó junio, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts recibieron una grata sorpresa, las vacaciones se adelantaban un mes porque todos los profesores tenían que presentarse en el Ministerio para un examen de capacidad.

Lucy se alivió mucho al pensar que tenía más tiempo para contarle la verdad a sus padres, pero se acordó que en un mes ya iba a tener cuatro meses de embarazo y ya no lo iba a poder ocultar con el hechizo.

Estaban llegando a su casa después de un largo viaje, esta vez no iban a la madriguera y cada uno pasaba el verano en su respectiva casa. Los tres hermanos se bajaron de auto y llevaron sus baúles adentro.

-¡Dejen las cosas en su cuarto y bajen a cenar! – exclamó Hermione - Y tú Ron ¡Por Merlín! Es el botón rojo el de la alarma del auto – le gritó a su esposo.

Lucy entró en su habitación después de mucho tiempo y se quedó mirando todo alrededor, todavía tenía algunos osos de peluche y las paredes del cuarto estaban pintadas de rosa desde que era bebé. En ese momento decidió que era hora de un cambio, y mirando el libro de hechizos cambió los colores de las paredes a un violeta con una guarda en verde manzana.

-Lucy dice mamá que ba... – pero no termino la frase porque se quedó anonadada mirando la habitación - ¿Qué le hiciste a las paredes?

-Un pequeño cambio – dijo Lucy con una sonrisa - ¿Te gusta?

-Si, está muy bonito – dijo Emily – Pero ya baja que la cena esta en la mesa y si pasa un segundo más mamá va a enloquecer.

-Bueno tengo un par de cosas para decirles – dijo Hermione algo nerviosa – La primera es que me ascendieron en mi trabajo.

-¡Qué bueno! – exclamo Ryan contento.

-La segunda es que... – su madre titubeó – el nuevo puesto es de algo así como la encargada de Inglaterra en el Ministerio de Estados Unidos.

-¿Y vas a aparecerte allí todos los días? – preguntó Emily.

-Hay nena no seas idiota – dijo Lucy de pronto – es imposible que mamá se aparezca todos los días en Estados Unidos, la aparición no funciona con un océano de por medio.

-Tu hermana tiene razón – dijo Hermione – lo que me lleva a la segunda noticia. Debido a los problemas con el viaje...pues, vamos a tener que mudarnos a Estados Unidos – concluyó

-¡¿Qué?! – gritaron los tres chicos levantándose de sus asientos.

-Esperen un momento – dijo Ron – ustedes van a quedarse con su abuela hasta que terminen Hogwarts – explicó para tranquilizar a sus hijos

-Entonces ¿Ustedes cuando se van? – preguntó Ryan

-Bueno, durante el año viajamos unas veces para buscar a dónde vamos a vivir – comenzó Hermione – ya tenemos la casa y compramos algunos muebles, pero la mayoría van a ser los de esta casa.

-Yo también tengo algo para decir – dijo Lucy poniéndose pálida

-¿Qué hija? – preguntó Hermione mientras se servia papas.

-Yo... – comenzó nerviosa – no se cómo decirles esto, antes que nada, lo que quiero es pedirles perdón.

-Me estás asustando Lucy – dijo Ron - ¿Qué pasa?

-Estoyembarazada – dijo muy rápido y murmurando.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione tomando la fuente de la carne – No entendimos nada.

-Que... – tomó aire – estoy embarazada.

-Buena broma – dijo Ryan – si ni siquiera tienes novio.

-No es día de los inocentes Luce – dijo Emily con una sonrisa.

-No es una broma – dijo Lucy rompiendo en llanto (n/a: es que esta chica no para de llorar!) - ¿Por qué nadie me cree con algo tan delicado?.

Ahora sí que parecieron entender, porque Hermione dejó caer al suelo la fuente de la carne, Ron se desplomó en el suelo y Ryan y Emily tenían la boca completamente abierta de la sorpresa.

-¿Cómo...? – comenzó Hermione – no, ya se cómo, pero lo que quiero decir es que nunca nos dijiste que tenías novio

-Ya lo se – dijo ella mirando el suelo – Pero es muy difícil y mantuvimos la relación en secreto desde septiembre.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó su madre – Ryan por favor despierta a tu padre – dijo acordándose que Ron estaba desmayado en el suelo.

-No se si es momento para dar esa noticia – dijo Lucy forzando una sonrisa – no creo que puedan soportarlo.

-Tuve un sueño rarísimo en el que Lucy venía a decirnos que estaba embarazada – dijo Ron mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

-No fue un sueño Ron – le dijo su esposa con un gesto de impaciencia – al parecer tu hija está embarazada, y todavía estamos esperando que nos diga quién es el padre.

-¿Quién es el padre Lucy? – pregunto Ron serio.

-Se llama Matt – dijo Lucy poniéndose pálida nuevamente

-¿Matt Coleman el chico de séptimo año? – preguntó Ryan – pero si ese chico tiene novia.

-¡Por eso ocultaron la relación! – exclamó Hermione – porque el infeliz no quería dejar a su otra novia y estaba con las dos.

-Si¡Pero es a mi hija que le lleno la cocina de humo! – gritó Ron totalmente fuera de si.

-No es Matt Coleman – dijo Lucy tratando de calmar a su padre.

-¿Y entonces quién es? – preguntó su hermano – No conozco a ningun otro Matt en Hogwarts.

-Sí que lo conoces, y muy bien – dijo la chica a lo que todos pusieron cara de confusión – es Matthew James Potter.

Esta vez Ron no se desmayó, simplemente porque no daba crédito a sus oídos. Hermione se levanto y le dio una bofetada a su hija, Emily un poco más y se pateaba la boca de tan abierta que la tenía y Ryan tenía una mueca rarísima en la cara, como una mezcla de confusión y asco.

-¡Voy a matar a Harry! – exclamó Ron de pronto.

-¿Y qué demonios tiene que ver Harry en todo esto? – le preguntó Hermione – ¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con tu primo? – dijo dirigiéndose a su hija.

-Yo estaba segura que iban a reaccionar así – dijo Lucy mirando a todo el mundo - ¿Saben lo que fue para mí descubrir que me había enamorado de mi primo? Nadie más que nosotros dos sabe lo que tuvimos que pasar, salvo quizás Delphine que es la única que lo sabe hace meses.

-¿Delphine lo sabe y no dijo nada? – preguntó Emily

-¡Basta! – exclamó Hermione – ustedes dos se van ya mismo a sus habitaciones – dijo mirando a Ryan y Emily.

-Yo no puedo entender cómo se les pasó esto por la cabeza – dijo Ron – es una locura¡Estas esperando un hijo de tu primo Lucy!

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta¡pues miren esto! –exclamó mientras deshacía el hechizo y dejaba ver su pequeña pancita – hace cuatro meses que vengo ocultando esto.

-Lucy todavía no terminaste en Hogwarts – dijo Hermione limpiando las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos cuando vio la panza de su hija – vas a perder un año.

-La profesora McGonnagall me dijo que no había problema con que asista a clases estando embarazada – dijo la chica.

-¿McGonnagall lo sabía? – preguntó Ron - ¿Y por qué nunca nos dijo nada?

-Sí lo sabía, Madam Pomfrey me dijo a mi que estaba embarazada cuando fui a verla por los mareos que tenía – explico Lucy – y se lo tuvo que comunicar a la profesora, pero McGonnagall me dijo que me iba a dar tiempo para que yo se los contara o en todo caso lo iba a hacer ella.

-¡Debe pensar que esta es una familia de locos! – exclamó Ron

-No le dije quien era el padre – dijo la chica – aunque me lo preguntó.

-¿Matt sabe de esto? – preguntó Hermione

-Si, por supuesto – dijo Lucy – Miren yo lo único que quiero que entiendan es que nos amamos y que vamos a afrontar esto juntos como sea.

-¿Cómo puede Matt mantener a una criatura? – preguntó Ron incrédulo

-Eso lo vamos a hablar mañana con él y con Harry y Ginny – dijo Hermione – si Lucy, no me pongas esa cara. Mañana vamos a ir los tres al Valle de Godric a tener una pequeña conversación con la familia Potter – se levantó y comenzó a levantar los platos de la mesa – y ahora ve a tu habitación – dijo dirigiéndose a su hija.

Lucy se levantó y subió a su cuarto muy aliviada. Se había sacado un gran peso de encima, y probablemente en parte se debía a la presión que le producía el hechizo para ocultar la panza. Se puso el pijama y sacó un libro de su baúl "¿Qué esperar cuando estas esperando?" que se lo había dado Madam Pomfrey y se puso a leer. Cuando se cansó lo dejo en la mesa de luz y se acostó a intentar dormir. A eso de las dos de la mañana su madre entro en la habitación.

-¿Estas despierta Lucy? – preguntó.

-Si, pasa – respondió la chica encendiendo la luz - ¿Qué sucede?

-Sólo quería hablar un momento con vos hija – dijo Hermione – Con toda esta discusión me olvidé de preguntar cómo te sientes.

-Asustada – dijo Lucy – tengo miedo al parto.

-Eso es normal, yo tenía terror cuando estaba embarazada de ustedes – dijo su madre – y más cuando me entere que eran dos.

-¿Te dolió cuando nacimos? – preguntó la chica.

-No quiero asustarte – dijo Hermione – pero me dolió como el demonio – Lucy se puso pálida – pero con tu hermana no me dolió porque fue una cesárea – explicó – igual depende de cada mujer, por ejemplo, a Ginny no le dolió nada cuando la tuvo a Lily porque se le rompió la fuente y la tuvo con la primer contracción – concluyó.

-Mamá, yo lo siento mucho – dijo ella de pronto – te juro que nunca quisimos lastimar a nadie – su madre la abrazó para tranquilizarla.

-Esta bien hija – dijo Hermione – se enamoraron, no podemos hacer nada al respecto – dijo secándole las lágrimas de los ojos – ahora trata de dormir que mañana tendremos un largo día – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Lucy se recostó y se quedó un rato pensando. Después de todo la reacción de sus padres no había sido tan mala, pero sabía que su tío no iba a reaccionar igual. Ya lo vio cuando se enteró que Lily estaba embarazada; y enterarse que su hijo había dejado embarazada a su sobrina no iba a hacer que saltara de felicidad.

Al día siguiente Ron Hermione y Lucy fueron en su auto hasta la casa de Harry y Ginny, tocaron la puerta y esperaron que los atiendan.

-¡Hola! – exclamó Lily cuando abrió la puerta, levaba a Peter dormido en sus brazos. – Pasen, pasen – dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

-¿Cómo estas Lily? – preguntó Hermione

-Sin dormir – dijo la chica – pero bueno así es esto – finalizó con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién toco la puerta hija? – preguntó Ginny llegando desde la cocina - ¡Ah¡Que sorpresa! – exclamo

-Si, fue una visita repentina – dijo Ron – lo siento hermanita¿molestamos?

-No para nada, siéntense – les dijo – voy a buscar a Harry que está en el jardín con Matt.

-Yo me voy a acostar a Peter – dijo Lily – y a aprovechar para dormir un poco.

Ginny volvió del jardín seguida de Harry y Matt. Este ultimo se quedó de piedra al ver a Lucy, ya que la chica había dejado de usar el hechizo y aunque llevaba ropa holgada, se le notaba la panza. Ron miraba a Matt como a un asesino serial muy peligroso.

-¡Hola! – dijo Harry saludando a todos - ¡Qué sorpresa¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Eh, bueno... – comenzó Hermione

-¿Subiste de peso Lucy? – preguntó Ginny sentándose junto a ella.

-No, estoy embarazada – dijo sin rodeos.

Matt se puso totalmente pálido al escuchar a Lucy hacer semejante declaración, sabía que ese día iba a llegar, pero no estaba preparado.

-¡Por Merlín! – exclamó Harry - ¿Qué es esto¿Una epidemia?

-¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó Ginny abrazando a su sobrina – Ni siquiera sabía que tenías novio.

-No eres la única – dijo Ron con cara de fastidio – nosotros nos enteramos anoche.

-Bueno, no se que decir – dijo Ginny – es raro, pero los bebés son siempre bienvenidos.

-No te emociones hermanita – dijo Ron – hay más todavía.

-¿Qué? – preguntó la pelirroja expectante.

-Matt es el padre del bebé – dijo su hermano dejando a todos pasmados.

Matt estaba deseando que se lo trague la tierra, y Harry trataba de procesar en su cerebro la información que acababa de recibir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Nota de la autora: **bueno aqui esta el capitulo 8, espero que les guste. en el proximo se viene la reaccion de harry, además de algunas otras novedades...jejeje...soy malaa y muy retorcida jiji ya se van a enterar porque. Bueno gracias a todos por los reviews, ya alcanze los 35! no puedo creerlo, espero pasar los 40 con este chap, jeje

Besoss


	9. ¡Sorpresa, Sorpresa,Sorpresa!

**Capítulo 9¡Sorpresa, Sorpresa, Sorpresa!**

Harry seguí asentado procesando la información. Sabía que Ron no haría bromas con un tema tan delicado, pero le costaba creer lo que escuchaba. Ginny no daba crédito a sus oídos y parecía pensar que todo era un mal sueño. De pronto Harry volteó para ver a su hijo, pero no estaba. Matt había salido corriendo a su habitación. Harry furioso lo persiguió escaleras arriba y lo bajó tomándolo del brazo.

-¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? – gritó de pronto – ¡Te acostaste con tu prima ¿Estas loco?

-Tranquilo Harry – dijo Ginny

-¡Cómo me pides que esté tranquilo¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? – gritó Harry totalmente fuera de sí – ¡No se si comprendiste que Lucy esta embarazada, TU hijo le llenó la cocina de humo, la dejó con el bombo, no se cómo quieres que lo explique!

-Harry, nosotros estuvimos hablando anoche con Lucy – explicó Hermione – los chicos se enamoraron, no podemos hacer nada.

-Si que podemos – respondió el – podemos separarlos – dijo de pronto – si, eso esta bien, Ginny mete algunas ropas en el bolso, nos largamos de aquí.

-Esta totalmente loco – dijo Ron mirando a su amigo asombrado.

-Yo se cómo calmarlo – dijo Ginny que hizo aparecer un vaso de agua y se lo vació en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó Harry más calmado.

-Porque estabas diciendo incoherencias – dijo su esposa – tenemos que arreglar esto como gente adulta – continuo ella – Ahora dime Matt ¿Te olvidaste que era tu prima¿Qué demonios te paso? – dijo Ginny saliéndose de control.

-¿Es que nadie puede entender que nos amamos? – exclamó Matt – Ya sabemos que no es normal porque somos primos, pero sucedió, fue algo que no pudimos controlar.

-¡Pero esta mal! – exclamó Harry - ¿Ahora que van a hacer con un hijo?

-Mira Harry – empezó Ron – con Hermione anoche pensamos que es inútil que sigamos gritándoles y mucho más inútil es que los separemos, se aman y no podemos hacer nada.

-Pero... – comenzó Harry

-Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es ayudarlos – lo interrumpió Hermione – brindarles todo nuestro apoyo aunque nos parezca que es una locura lo que están haciendo, ellos eligieron estar juntos, y sucedió que Lucy quedó embarazada.

Yo todavía no lo puedo creer – dijo Ginny – pero son unos niños, no tienen trabajo, no terminaron la escuela ¿Hermione cómo puedes estar tan calmada?

-Ginny es inútil que nos alteremos todos y sigamos gritando – explicó la castaña – El daño ya está hecho y no hay forma de repararlo.

-Mira hermanita, yo también me siento decepcionado con todo este asunto – dijo Ron – Pero si nos oponemos y les gritamos, va a ser en vano.

-No ¡no va a ser en vano! – gritó Harry – ¡¡tienen que entender que esto esta mal!!

-Harry si tú actúas así vas a lograr alejar a Matt de tu vida – dijo Hermione – Y nosotros vamos a apoyar a Lucy en esto, es nuestra hija y ahora nos necesita más que nunca.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Lily bajando las escaleras – Escuche muchos gritos.

-Tu prima y tu hermano mantienen una relación desde septiembre – dijo Ginny

-¡Ahh! – exclamó Lily como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-¿No te sorprende? – preguntó Harry

-La verdad que no mucho – dijo la chica sentándose junto a Lucy – hace tiempo que me di cuenta que estaban locos el uno por el otro.

-¿Cómo hiciste para darte cuenta de eso? – preguntó Lucy sorprendida.

-Basta simplemente con ver la forma en que se miran – dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

-Bueno igualmente eso no es todo – dijo Ginny – ¡Lucy esta embarazada.!

-¡Por Merlín! – exclamó sorprendida - ¡Voy a ser tía! – todos se quedaron pasmados - ¿Por qué me miran así? – preguntó al ver las caras de todos.

-Porque sos la única que se puso contenta – dijo Matt.

-Hermanito, ellos son sus padres – explicó Lucy – por supuesto les cuesta entender que dos primos se aman, y mucho más que van a tener un hijo – finalizó con una sonrisa.

-¡Esto es una locura! – exclamó Harry – esta chica no esta en sus cabales – dijo refiriéndose a Lily.

-No seas dramático papá – dijo la chica – Cuando tenga un poco de tiempo me paso por tu casa y te llevo la ropa que le va quedando pequeña a Peter – dijo a su prima.

-De acuerdo – dijo Lucy con una tímida sonrisa.

-Nosotros nos vamos – dijo Ron de pronto – Harry, Ginny, cuando cambien esa actitud hablaremos.

-Y sino les comunicaremos el día que nazca el bebe – dijo Hermione – Matt cuando quieras puedes venir a casa.

-Y el 1 de Julio tengo cita con el sanador en San Mungo, puedes acompañarme si quieres. – dijo Lucy despidiéndose de todos.

Y se fueron dejando a Harry y Ginny pasmados, mirando hacia el hueco de la puerta incrédulos. Cuando los tres Weasleys salieron, escucharon muchos más gritos dentro de la casa de los Potter.

Junio dio paso a Julio y Lucy estaba a punto de explotar con su panza de cinco meses de embarazo, estaba sentada en la cocina desayunando cuando su madre entró del jardín.

-¿Mamá? – dijo la chica – ¿Es normal que este tan gigante?

-Emm...bueno debe ser un bebé muy grande – dijo Hermione mirando la panza de su hija – de todos modos hoy le preguntamos al sanador si está todo bien.

-Bueno – se tranquilizó la chica – A propósito, Matt me dijo que viene a las once menos cuarto para acompañarme.

-De acuerdo – dijo Hermione saliendo otra vez al jardín.

-¿Qué hay para desayunar? – preguntó Emily bajando media dormida

Después de que Matt llegó a la casa los tres se fueron para San Mungo. Llegaron y se sentaron a esperar que la llamaran. Luego de unos minutos un Sanador salió de un consultorio y la llamó.

-Disculpen, pero solo los padres pueden pasar – informó el sanador al ver a Hermione.

-De acuerdo – dijo Hermione de mala gana – Los espero aquí.

-Buenos días, soy el doctor Way – los chicos lo saludaron – Dígame señorita Weasley¿De cuantos meses está embarazada?

-¿Y quien la atendió hasta ahora? – preguntó mirando unos papeles.

-Emm, si no me equivoco son cinco – dijo la chica haciendo cuentas con los dedos. – Sin cinco meses.

-Bueno, los primeros cuatro meses me atendió la enfermera del colegio – dijo la chica – pero esta es mi primera visita a un sanador obstetra.

-De acuerdo – dijo el doctor Way dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio. - según estos expedientes está todo bien¿Quieren saber el sexo del bebé? – ambos asintieron.

Le hizo el hechizo apuntando a la barriga de Lucy y de ella brotaron tres rayos de luz, dos de color celeste y uno de color rosa.

-Que raro – exclamó el doctor – Voy a acerlo otra vez – volvió a hacerlo, pero el resultado siguió siendo el mismo.

-¿Hay algo malo Doctor? – preguntó Matt tomando la mano de Lucy.

-No lo se, a ver Lucy – dijo el doctor dirigiéndose hacia una camilla – acuéstate aquí, voy a hacerte una ecografía.

Lucy se acostó, estaba muy asustada, el doctor actuaba muy extraño y ella tenía miedo por su bebé. El doctor Way le colocó un gel en la panza y le apuntó con la varita. De pronto en el aire apareció algo que los dejó a los tres pasmados.

-Bueno, aquí esta, el otro examen no se equivocaba – dijo con una sonrisa – Como podrán ver, ahí están sus tres hijos, dos niños y una niña.

Al escuchar "tres hijos", Matt se desmayó y Lucy comenzó a llorar. Después de despertar a Matt y de que Lucy se calmó, el doctor le dio a Lucy un par de indicaciones y los marcharse. Hermione se levanto se su asiento al verlos salir del consultorio.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la mujer al ver que Matt estaba pálido.

-Tres...tres... – balbuceaba el chico - ¡Tiene tres niños ahí dentro! – exclamó de pronto.

-¡Por Merlín! – exclamó Hermione tomándose el pecho.

-Si – dijo Lucy algo aturdida – son dos varones y una nena.

-Bueno, esto es una locura – dijo Matt – no puedo mantener a uno, menos a tres, estoy acabado – dijo mirando el suelo.

-Tranquilo Matt– dijo Hermione – se que es mucho para ustedes, pero es normal si se considera que hay muchos antecedentes de embarazos múltiples en el familia.

-¡Si pero no tan múltiples! – exclamó Lucy mientras salían de San Mungo.

-¿Y tus padres cómo están? – le preguntó Hermione a su sobrino.

-Creo que un poco mejor, por lo menos me dejaron venir hoy – explicó Matt – aunque mamá de vez en cuando me ve y llora.

-Típico de Ginny – dijo Hermione – Tu abuela me llamó llorando el lunes pasado.

-Sí, mamá le contó – dijo él – no se como hizo para poder decirlo en voz alta, porque en casa ya ni se habla del tema.

-¿Alguno me puede ayudar? – preguntó Lucy que se había quedado parada ante las escaleras – Me cuesta un poco subir.

-¡Ay! Si, perdón Lucy – exclamó Matt ayudándola a subir, y dándole un pequeño beso en la boca.

-Chicos, esto me resulta tan raro – dijo Hermione – Pero se ven muy felices.

-Lo estamos mamá – dijo Lucy sonriente – Aunque yo estoy preocupada por los tres bebés, no se cómo voy a hacer.

-No te digo que no va a ser complicado – dijo su madre – Pero me tienes a mí para ayudarte, y también esta Matt y a tu hermana sabes que le encantan los bebés.

Llegaron a la casa y Matt se quedó a cenar. Emily y Ryan recibieron la impactante noticia y se quedaron pasmados, y mostraron una sonrisa de compasión por su hermana. Ron llegó a la casa cansado de su entrenamiento de Quidditch. Se sentó en la mesa y saludo a todos.

-Hoy fuimos a San Mungo – dijo Hermione – para el control de Lucy

-¿Y que tal esta todo¿Ya saben el sexo del bebé? – preguntó él.

-Sí, y de un par de cositas más – respondió Lucy

-¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Ron confundido.

-Lucy va a tener trillizos – dijo Matt

-¿Qué? – exclamó Ron - ¿Tienes tres niños ahí adentro? – preguntó señalando a la panza de Lucy - ¡Con razón estas tan grande!

-Eso es muy insensible Ron – le dijo su esposa con una mirada severa – No puedes decirle a una mujer embarazada que está enorme.

-Lo siento Luce – dijo su padre – Pero...¿Dónde vamos a meter a los tres niños? – preguntó – Porque en tu habitación no caben.

-Bueno yo estaba pensando en acondicionar para ellos la habitación de huéspedes – dijo Hermione – El problema será de que color pintamos las paredes.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Ron.

-Porque son dos niños y una niña – respondió Lucy

-Podríamos pintarla de blanco – dijo Emily – Y ponerle unos detalles en violeta que es un color neutral.

-Me gusta la idea – dijo Lucy sonriente mientras se levantaba para ir al baño.

De pronto sonó el timbre, y Lucy como ya estaba parada fue a atender. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Harry y Ginny.

-¡Vaya! – exclamó Harry - ¡Estas enorme!

-Gracias tío – dijo la chica con cara de fastidio haciéndolos pasar.

-Solamente vinimos a buscar a Matt – dijo Ginny - ¿Cómo te fue en el control? – le preguntó a su sobrina - ¿Es niño o niña?

-Ambos – respondió la chica.

-¿Cómo ambos? – preguntó Harry confundido.

-Lucy va a tener trillizos – dijo Matt llegando desde el comedor – Dos varones y una mujer.

-¡Oh! – exclamó Ginny - ¿Están seguros? – preguntó.

-Si, los vimos en la ecografía – respondió Lucy – Uno de los varones tiene el cabello rojo y los otros dos lo tienen negro.

-¿Me esperan un segundo que tengo que hablar algo con Lucy? – dijo Matt a sus padres.

-Esta bien – respondió Harry – Pero no te tardes mucho.

Matt y Lucy fueron a hablar a la biblioteca, que es donde ahora la chica tenía que dormir por no poder subir las escaleras.

-¿Cómo estas? – le preguntó él

-¿Te refieres a los bebés? – Matt asintió – Bastante asustada, somos muy chicos todavía, incluso para uno solo.

-Tienes razón – le dijo el tomándole la mano – pero quiero que sepas que no te voy a dejar sola en esto, aunque mis padres tengan esa actitud con nosotros.

-Ya lo se Matt – dijo ella – Pero también me asusta un poco lo que van a decir de mí cuando vuelva a Hogwarts.

-De nosotros – la corrigió él – porque ya es inútil seguir ocultándolo, todos te van a preguntar quién es el padre.

-Es cierto – dijo ella con una sonrisa – Bueno ahora ve que tus padres se van a molestar.

-Si, está bien – dijo él mientras iban saliendo de la biblioteca – Mañana vengo al mediodía y traigo el libro de nombres que me presto Lily.

-De acuerdo – dijo ella dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-Bueno ya dejen eso – dijo Harry al verlos – Vamos de una vez, Adiós Hermione, Ron, chicos.

Al día siguiente Lucy se levantó más tarde que de costumbre y fue a la cocina sin siquiera vestirse. Toda la ropa que tenía estaba en su habitación y tenía que pedirle a alguien que se la bajara, se sentía pesada e inútil.

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó a su madre en cuanto entro a la cocina.

-Las doce y media – respondió Hermione – Matt está en el jardín esperándote.

-Bueno – dijo Lucy mientras salía.

-Buenos días dormilona – dijo Ryan, que estaba sentado junto a Matt en el césped - ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó

-Enorme – dijo ella tratando de forzar una sonrisa – ¿Qué están haciendo? – preguntó al verlos

-Estamos viendo los nombres para los bebés – respondió Matt mientras le alcanzaba una silla – Ryan quiere que lo pongamos Apple a la niña – dijo mirando a su primo como si estuviera loco.

-¡No voy a nombrar a mi hija como una fruta! – exclamó Lucy – A ver, pásame el libro.

-A mi me gusta Landon para uno de los niños – dijo Matt - ¿Qué te parece?

-Sí, me gusta – respondió ella – para el que tiene el cabello negro, para el pelirrojo me gusta... – dijo pasando las páginas del libro – Shawn.

-¿Y a la niña como van a nombrarla? – dijo Emily que recien había salido al jardín.

-No lo sabemos todavía – le respondió Lucy

-Bueno, si quieren puedo darles mi opinión – dijo Emily. Matt y Lucy asintieron – A mi me gusta Hilary Faye, me parece un bonito complemento de nombres.

-¡Me encanta! – exclamó Lucy - ¿A ti?

-También – respondió él – pero no elegimos segundos nombres para los niños.

-Landon Benjamin – dijo Ryan de pronto y Lucy sonrió como señal de que le gustaba.

-Shawn Thomas – agregó Emily.

-Me gusta – dijo Matt – Al final eligieron más ustedes que nosotros.

-Solo ayudamos – dijo Ryan sonriendo.

Cuando comenzó agosto, Lucy fue nuevamente al médico, el cual no le recomendó que fuera a Hogwarts al comienzo de las clases. Al ser tres bebés, corría el riesgo de que el embarazo se adelante, y era preferible que estuviera en su casa descansando. Matt había decidido no ir a Hogwarts tampoco, dijo que iba a quedarse cerca de Lucy todo el tiempo, además quería estar cuando nacieran sus hijos. Ante esta decisión, Harry y Ginny finalmente se dieron cuenta que Matt ya no era un niño y que tenía bien claras sus prioridades. Así que el primero de septiembre, todos se fueron en el expreso de Hogwarts excepto Matt y Lucy que los despidieron desde el andén.

Estaban todos reunidos en la madriguera hablando de Matt y Lucy, y por supuesto de los bebés que llegarían a fines de octubre.

-Tenemos que ponernos todos de acuerdo – dijo Molly

-¿Para qué? – preguntó Fred - ¿Quieren armar una secta?

-No idiota – le dijo su madre – Para cuando Lucy tenga a los bebés, por supuesto que alguien tiene que encargarse de llamar a toda la familia.

-¡Nos van a echar del hospital! – exclamó Lucy

-No te hagas problema – dijo Hermione – cuando Lily tuvo a Peter éramos muchos más porque estaban todos tus primos.

-Yo quiero que Ryan y Emily estén ese día – dijo la chica - ¿No podemos hacer nada?

-Yo supongo que la profesora McGonnagall los va a dejar salir para verte – dijo Ron – pero en ese caso van a llegar más tarde.

-Bueno por lo menos van a poder estar – le dijo Matt a Lucy.

-¿Qué es ese ruido? – preguntó George de pronto.

-¡Como se nota que tus hijos ya son grandes! – exclamó Lily – ese es el sonido del llanto de un bebé – dijo la chica - ¡Por Merlín¡Es mi hijo! – salió corriendo a buscar a Peter.

-¿Qué paso al final con el padre de Peter? – preguntó Angelina.

-Viene a verlo todos los fines de semana – explicó Harry – y le trae algo de dinero para sus necesidades.

-Ah, está bien – dijo Fred.

-Me olvidaba de decirles que me llamaron de la Puddlemere United – dijo Matt – me quieren para el equipo.

-¡Eso es maravilloso! – dijo Molly

-Sí, me dijeron que no importaba que no haya terminado en Hogwarts – explicó el chico – y ya me dieron un adelanto de...Lucy me estas lastimando la mano – dijo mirando a la chica.

De pronto todos se dieron cuenta que Lucy estaba resoplando sin parar y le estrujaba la mano a Matt.

-¿Qué te sucede hija? – preguntó Hermione.

-Me...duele...mucho – dijo la chica con la respiración agitada.

-Creo que entro en trabajo de parto – dijo Molly acercándose a Lucy.

-¡Pero si falta más de un mes! – exclamó Ron

**0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Nota de la autora**: ya se que lo de los trillizos es demasiado, pero si era uno solo no tenía emoción, jajaja. Ahora vamos a ver en el próximo capítulo cómo es el parto. Les aviso que esto ya se está terminando eh! quedan solo dos capítulos. Bueno ahora si me voy, espero que les guste este capítulo y muchas gracias por los reviews.

Besos


	10. Bebés!

**Capítulo 10: Bebés!**

-¡Ron por favor deja de dar vueltas y trae el maldito auto! – gritó Hermione mientras ayudaba a respirar a Lucy.

-Me...quiero...morir – decía la chica con la respiración agitada.

-Tranquila hija – le decía su madre - ¿Dónde demonios esta Ron con ese condenado auto?

-Hermione... – dijo Harry temeroso al ver a su amiga en tal estado de nerviosismo – Ron esta en el auto esperándolas, el no puede entrar a la casa.

-Tienes razón – dijo Hermione ayudando a su hija a levantarse.

-Matt ¡Por Merlín! – gritó Ginny de pronto - ¡Quita esa cara de idiota y ayuda a Lucy!

-Si, si ahí voy – dijo el chico que estaba muy asustado al ver así a su novia.

El viaje a San Mungo fue muy incómodo. Matt iba en el auto con Lucy, Ron y Hermione. La chica no paraba de gritar y maldecir a todo el mundo y para colmo en el auto se le rompió la fuente e hizo un tremendo enchastre que su madre limpió en un segundo. Cuando llegaron, Hermione comenzó a gritarles a todas las enfermeras para que la internaran rápido. La llevaron directamente a la sala de partos para que ya comenzara a dar a luz. A Matt se lo llevaron a un pequeño cuarto y le dieron las cosas para vestirse adecuadamente para entrar a acompañar a Lucy. Cuando entró la vio a la chica aún gritando y bañada en sudor.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla? – preguntó el chico al sanador.

-Solo puedes quedarte junto a ella y ayudarla a calmarse – le respondió el doctor Way – No hay nada más que puedas hacer por ella.

-Tranquila Lucy aquí estoy – le dijo a la chica tomándole la mano, la cual ella estrujó con todas sus fuerzas – te amo.

-¡Te odio! – le gritó ella pero sin soltarle la mano - ¡Esto es tu maldita culpa¡Nunca más vas a tocarme un pelo!

Matt miró atónito a Lucy y luego al sanador como pidiéndole una explicación.

-Es normal – explicó él – las mujeres siempre le gritan eso a los padres de los bebés.

-Ah bueno, me quedo más tranquilo – dijo el chico.

-Doctor, tenemos un problema – dijo una de las enfermeras que estaba asistiendo el parto – el primero de los bebés está mal posisionado y si no hacemos algo rápido la chica se va a desgarrar.

-¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó Lucy asustada.

-Vamos a tener que hacerle una cesárea – explicó el sanador – no van a poder salir por parto normal.

-Doctor hay que hacerlo rápido, mire esto – dijo la enfermera proyectando en el aire la imagen de los bebés en el interior de Lucy – la niña tiene el cordón umbilical al cuello.

-Disculpe señor Potter – le dijo otra enfermera a Matt – va a tener que esperar afuera.

-¡No¡No se lo lleven! – gritó Lucy llorando.

-Señorita Weasley, es la política del hospital – explicó el doctor – no puede haber nadie en el quirófano.

Matt le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la sala de partos con lágrimas en los ojos. Todos los que estaban en la sala de espera se levantaron de sus asientos al verlo salir.

-¿Ya nacieron? – preguntó Hermione

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara? – preguntó Ginny al ver las lágrimas que se escapaban de los ojos de Matt.

-Hubo algunos problemas con los bebés – explicó el chico.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Ron desesperado.

-El primero de los bebés venía mal posisionado – explicó Matt – y la niña tenía el cordón umbilical al cuello.

-¡Por Merlín! – exclamó Ron - ¿Y ahora que van a hacer?

-Le van a hacer una cesárea de urgencia – dijo el chico serio – porque el bebé que esta primero para salir la iba a desgarrar, y además corría peligro la vida de la niña – concluyó sentándose.

Todos estaban muy preocupados en la sala de espera. El tiempo pasaba y nadie salía a decirles nada acerca de Lucy o de los bebés. Matt estaba sentado con la mirada perdida y Hermione caminaba de un lado hacia el otro poniendo a todos más nerviosos de lo que estaban. Cuando llegaron Ryan y Emily, Hermione les explico lo que pasaba y se pusieron tan pálidos como Matt. Luego de aproximadamente una hora salió el sanador Way de quirófano y prácticamente todos se le tiraron encima.

-Tranquilos, Lucy y los bebés están perfectamente bien – dijo el doctor con una sonrisa – Pero sucedió algo muy curioso.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Ron

-Bueno parece ser que nos equivocamos cuando hicimos los análisis durante el embarazo – explico el Sanador – Lucy no tenía trillizos, eran solo dos bebés.

-¿Cómo dos? – preguntó Matt – yo estaba cuando hicieron esos estudios, había dos líneas celestes y una rosa.

-Miren, cosas así suelen pasar – dijo el sanador – Ahí adentro esta Lucy esperando que les lleven a sus dos bebés, ella también está muy conmocionada con la noticia.

-¿Puedo ver a mis hijos? – preguntó Matt.

-Si, acompáñenme por aquí – dijo el sanado haciéndolos pasar a la nursery – ahí están, son esos que tienen en las cunas los carteles de Potter.

-¡Mira que bonitos están! – exclamó Molly emocionada.

Matt estaba embelesado mirando a los dos bebés que dormían tranquilos. Trató de hablar pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Harry y Ginny los miraban sin poder creerlo, y Hermione lloraba al ver a sus primeros nietos.

-Necesito que usted venga a firmar unos papeles – le dijo el doctor Way a Matt - ¿Es mayor de edad?

-Sí – respondió el.

-Bueno dígame los nombres de los bebés – dijo el sanador mientras buscaba los papeles

-Tengo que hablar con Lucy de eso

-De acuerdo, después me los dice – respondió el sanador.

Matt entró en la habitación donde estaba Lucy. Toda la familia ya estaba allí hablando con ella. Cuando lo vieron entrar todos se levantaron y salieron al pasillo.

-¿Pasó algo? – preguntó Matt a Lucy.

-No lo creo – respondió ella – capaz querían dejarnos solos. ¿Te contaron lo des tercer bebé?

-Si – respondió el chico - ¿Cómo te sientes con eso?

-No lo se – respondió ella – Es raro.

-¿Ya viste a los bebés? – le preguntó Matt mientras se sentaba junto a su cama.

-No, todavía no me los trajeron – dijo la chica - ¿Cómo son? – preguntó emocionada.

-Son hermosos – respondió embelesado – A propósito, que nombre le vamos a dar al niño.

-¿De que color tiene el cabello? – preguntó Lucy

-Negro – respondió el

-Entonces es Landon – dijo ella – Y recuerda el cambio para la niña.

-¿Julie Anne era no? – preguntó Matt y ella asintió.

-¿Sabes que te amo verdad? – le preguntó él tomándole la mano.

-Si, claro que si – dijo Lucy – Yo también te amo, pero estoy preocupada.

-¿Por qué? – le pregunto Matt preocupado.

-Por el trabajo de mi mamá – dijo ella – Tiene que vivir en Estados Unidos y yo no me puedo ir de aquí.

-Bueno, nosotros podemos solucionar eso – dijo Hermione entrando a la habitación.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Lucy.

-No vamos a mudarnos – respondió ella – rechacé el puesto.

-¿En serio? – preguntó la chica sonriendo.

-Si, no podría separarte de Matt – dijo Hermione mirándolos – y mucho menos podría vivir sin ver crecer a mis nietos. ¡No puedo creer que me hiciste abuela tan joven! – exclamó de pronto.

-Lo se mamá – dijo la chica – y yo no puedo creer que con diecisiete años ya soy madre, y de dos niños.

-Permiso – dijo una enfermera entrando a la habitación – Aquí traigo unas personitas que quieren conocerlos. – venía empujando una pequeña cuna con ruedas mientras otra enfermera traía la restante.

-¡Ay pero mira que bonitos que son! – exclamó Lucy al ver a sus hijos.

-No puede ser de otra manera, teniendo unos padres tan lindos – dijo Ginny entrando a la habitación junto con su esposo.

-Tenemos algo para decirles – dijo Harry acercándose a la cama – Sabemos que no nos comportamos bien cuando nos enteramos de esto.

-Sí, es que nos costo bastante tiempo entender su amor – dijo Ginny – Y entender que a veces el amor no tiene explicación y puede atravesar cualquier barrera.

-Por eso queremos pedirles perdón – dijo Harry – Y darles un pequeño regalo para ustedes y los niños.

-No hace falta tío – dijo Lucy – Nosotros sabemos que fue difícil para todos.

-Igualmente queremos darles el viejo departamento de Harry para que vivan con sus hijos – dijo Ginny – Nosotros no lo necesitamos y ustedes sí.

-¡Mamá! – dijo Matt abrazándola - ¡Muchas gracias¡A ti también papá!

-No hay de qué hijo – dijo Harry mientras recibía el abrazo de Hermione que lloraba.

Después de dos días por fin Lucy y los bebés pudieron salir del hospital. Fueron a ver su nuevo departamento. Era bastante amplio y estaba completamente amueblado de cuando Harry vivía allí, que fue poco tiempo ya que enseguida Ginny quedó embarazada y se mudaron a la casa del Valle de Godric. Tenía tres habitaciones, una para ellos, otra para el niño y una más para la niña.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Matt una madrugada entrando al cuarto de su hijo.

-Solo necesitaba un cambio de pañal – dijo Lucy acostando a Landon en su cuna - ¿Puedes ver qué le sucede a Julie que también está llorando?.

-De acuerdo – dijo el pelinegro mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su hija.

Entró y la encontró acostada en su cuna, boca arriba y estirando los brazos para que la levanten. Al parecer sólo necesitaba un poco de mimos paternales ya que no podía dormir. Cuando finalmente logró que se durmiera, Matt volvió a su cuarto a acostarse junto a Lucy.

A la mañana siguiente estaban en la cocina desayunando cuando una lechuza entró por la ventana y dejó caer el Profeta sobre el regazo de Lucy. Ella lo tomó y comenzó a leer la primera plana. De pronto sus ojos se aguaron y se puso muy mal.

-¿Qué te sucede Lucy? – preguntó Matt al verla llorar.

-¡Esto es muy cruel! – exclamó la chica indignada.

-Déjame ver – dijo él sacándole el diario de las manos. - ¡No puede ser! – exclamó al ver la noticia.

_Una gran deshonra para la familia Potter-Weasley _

_Recientemente nuestra enviada especial de El Profeta nos ha comunicado que en la tarde del día 16 de Septiembre del corriente año, Lucy Weasley, hija del matrimonio de Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, ha dado a luz a dos niños en el hospital de San Mungo._

_No sólo provoca escándalo el hecho de que la chica tiene tan solo diecisiete años y que no pudo asistir a su último año de Hogwarts, también provoca un gran escándalo el nombre del padre de esos dos niños, que no es nada más ni nada menos que Matthew Potter, hijo de Ginevra Weasley y Harry Potter. Sí así es, esos dos bebés, Landon y Julie, son el fruto de la relación que los dos primos llevan desde hace poco más de un año. Todos nos imaginamos el terrible momento que deben estar pasando los padres de estos chicos desconsiderados que trajeron deshonor a la familia entablando una relación indebida. Un terrible golpe para el prestigio del gran Auror, su mano derecha, el jugador estrella y la directora del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional._

La nota venía acompañada por dos fotografías, una de Lucy y otra de Matt y continuaba en las páginas cinco y seis. Cuando el chico termino de leerla, arrojó el periódico por los aires y continuo con su desayuno.

-Pura basura – dijo Matt – No llores por eso Lucy, ambos sabemos que nos amamos y no tiene que importarnos lo que piensen los demás.

-Lo sé – dijo la chica secándose la lágrimas – pero no puedo evitar pensar en si los niños van a ser tratados mal cuando sean grandes. No me gustaría que sean desplazados porque nosotros somos primos.

-No te hagas problema por eso – dijo el chico abrazándola – cuando llegue el momento, nos encargaremos de que nadie se meta con nuestros hijos.

Los días pasaban, y los chicos cada vez dormían menos. Matt estaba siempre agotado, no solo por no dormir, sino también por los entrenamientos de Quidditch.

Cuando llegó el día de navidad, todos se reunieron en la madriguera como era costumbre. Esta celebración fue diferente, ya que al estar los dos bebés y ser tan pequeños, el único momento en el que pudieron verdaderamente conversar en familia fue cuando Landon y Julie se quedaron dormidos. Lily estaba un poco cabizbaja porque Peter no estaba con ella, iba a pasar la navidad con su padre.

-Lily por favor cambia esa cara – le dijo su madre – no es la primera vez que pasas un día separada de tu hijo, y tampoco va a ser la última.

-Ya lo sé mamá – respondió la chica – pero en navidad no me gusta estar sin él, es un día muy importante.

-Bueno hermanita, vas a tener que acostumbrarte a eso – dijo Matt – porque Peter va a crecer y no va a depender siempre de ti.

-No se que consejos puedes darme – dijo Lily con una sonrisa pícara – no me dejaste llevar a Julie al parque porque tenía una picadura de mosquito.

Todos rieron.

-No se de qué se ríen – dijo Matt – podía tener fiebre por esa condenada picadura.

-¡Qué paranoico! – exclamó Lucy – Lo que pasa es que es la pequeña niña de papá, te apuesto lo que sea a que si hubiera sido Landon lo hubiera dejado salir.

-Es que los hombres son así con sus niñas – dijo Hermione – Ron no las dejaba salir a jugar en la nieve para que no se resfríen, pero a Ryan sí, porque decía que era un varón y no corría peligro, y que las niñas eran más débiles.

-¡Es así! – se defendió Ron – además eran muy pequeñas.

-Obviamente después de decirme que las niñas eran más débiles tuvo que dormir en el sofá – dijo Hermione haciendo reír a todos y que su esposo se pusiera colorado.

-Ahh – exclamó Matt de pronto – me olvidé de decirles que tengo las entradas para el partido del lunes.

-¿A qué hora es? – preguntó Harry – porque el lunes a la tarde salgo a una misión del cuartel.

-Es a las nueve de la mañana – respondió el chico.

-¡Es hora de irnos! – exclamó Lily saltando de su asiento – Tengo que ir a buscar a Peter.

-Lily estas demasiado paranoica – le dijo Molly – deja que ese niño pase un tiempo con su padre.

-No me preocupa que esté con el padre – dijo la chica – el problema es esa zorra que tiene de novia.

-Estas celosa – dijo Ginny – hace un mes que esas comportándote así y cada vez que Peter se queda con John desapareces en el medio de la noche.

-No estoy celosa, - se defendió Lily – tengo que asegurarme del bienestar de mi hijo, y esa mujer no me gusta para nada.

Ginny rodó sus ojos y se despidió de todos disculpándose por la actitud de su hija. No mucho tiempo después Matt y Lucy se retiraron con los niños.

El día del partido, Matt se fue temprano para una practica de ultimo momento entonces Lucy iba a ir al estadio con sus padres.

Cuando llegaron se instalaron todos en sus asientos de primera clase, tenían un palco para ellos solos. Estaban todos muy emocionados por ver el partido, a Harry y a Ginny se los veía especialmente nerviosos y Lily tenía una brillante sonrisa en la cara.

-Creo que ya va a comenzar – dijo Lucy.

Y así era. El partido transcurrió por poco mas de una hora hasta que el equipo de Matt gano por trescientos cincuenta a cien. Cuando los jugadores terminaron de festejar, Matt se acerco al palco y se coloco en su escoba frente a Lucy.

-Te amo – le dijo mirándola desde el aire.

-Yo también – le respondió ella algo confundida.

-¿Queres casarte conmigo? – dijo él sacando un hermoso anillo de su bolsillo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Nota de la autora: **bueno si ya se que me tarde dos meses en este capitulo, es que recien ahora pude escribirlo. Empece la facultad y no me daban los tiempos. Y el proximo capítulo que sera el ultimo tambien va a tardar un poco porque estoy en epoca de parciales y no voy a poder escribirlo. Espero que este les guste, aunque no es uno de los que estuve mas inspirada, jeje

besosss


	11. Por Siempre y Para Siempre

**Capítulo 11: Por Siempre Y Para Siempre**

Luego del partido y de que Lucy aceptara la propuesta volvieron a su departamento y apenas entraron Lucy dejó a Landon en su corralito y a los dos segundos cayo desmayada en el piso. Matt entro en pánico, y lo único que pudo hacer fue llamar a sus padres para que lo ayudaran.

La llevaron en el auto de Ron a San Mungo, y en el asiento trasero Hermione trataba de despertar a su hija, pero simplemente no reaccionaba.

Lucy despertó en una camilla del hospital San Mungo muy confundida.

-¿Qué sucedió? – peguntó mientras se enderezaba

-Te desmayaste – le respondió Matt mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba su mano.- Te hicieron unos estudios y en cualquier momento nos traen los resultados.

El sanador entro con una cara terrible, tratando de no mirar a ninguno de los dos a los ojos. Se sentó detrás de su escritorio y resopló fuerte antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Bueno, ya tengo los resultados de los análisis – comenzó él – hicimos los mágicos de rutina, pero al correr sangre muggle también por tus venas hicimos algunos estudios muggles por las dudas.

-¿Y? – preguntó Matt - ¿Está todo bien?

-Me temo que no – respondió el sanador – Lucy tiene una enfermedad propia de los muggles conocida como leucemia o cáncer en la sangre.

-¿Y eso es muy grave? – preguntó ella preocupada.

-Lamentablemente si – dijo el sanador – es una enfermedad mortal.

-No, no – dijo Matt mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba de un lado para el otro – Usted esta equivocado, Lucy no puede...no puede...ella no puede morir – concluyo sucumbiendo a las lágrimas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me queda? – pregunto ella para sorpresa de Matt y el sanador, bastante calmada.

-No se sabe exactamente – respondió el sanador acercándose a Lucy – podrían ser años si te internas aquí en San Mungo o en un Hospital muggle y sigues un tratamiento, o bien pueden ser meses, nada es seguro.

-Entonces ¿cuando se puede internar? – preguntó Matt de golpe

-Emm... – el sanador se quedo pensando

-No Matt – dijo Lucy nuevamente sorprendiendo a los hombres – No quiero vivir el tiempo que me queda en un hospital.

-Pero... – comenzó su novio, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Quiero estar en mi casa con mis hijos – dijo Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos – No quiero discutirlo Matt – dijo ella al ver que él estaba por decir algo.

-Emm...Bueno entonces voy a darte una medicación que te va a ayudar – dijo el sanador buscando en su armario – Y lo que si te voy a pedir es que por favor vengas a que te controle periódicamente.

Cuando Matt y Lucy salieron del consultorio se encontraron con sus padres, y no podían ocultarles nada, ya que Lucy tenía lágrimas en los ojos y Matt lloraba en silencio con una expresión de profundo dolor.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Hermione alarmada al ver sus caras.

-En casa les contamos – dijo Lucy tomando la mano de su madre – En una hora nos vemos ahí.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados en el living, Matt no podía hablar así que fue Lucy la que les contó lo que les había dicho el sanador. La reacción de todos fue primero de sorpresa, Harry no podía creerlo, Hermione y Ginny lloraban desconsoladamente y Ron caminaba de un lado para otro incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

-¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer? – preguntó Harry – Somos magos, tiene que haber alguna poción o algo que la cure.

-Es una enfermedad terminal – dijo Hermione entre lágrimas – No...no tiene cura – dijo volviendo a estallar en lágrimas mientras Lucy la abrazaba.

-Lo que quiero es estar con mi familia, con ustedes y con mis hijos – dijo Lucy llorando – Existía la posibilidad de internarme en el hospital para tener un poco más de tiempo.

-Entonces tenés que internarte – dijo Ron por fin pronunciando palabra.

-No papá – dijo ella – entendé que quiero pasar mi tiempo con mis hijos, no quiero estar encerrada en un hospital con la esperanza de vivir unos meses más.

-Lo único que les pedimos es que esto quede acá – dijo Matt – no se lo cuenten a nadie, no queremos alarmar a toda la familia.

-De acuerdo – dijeron todos en un sollozo.

Luego de montones de lágrimas y abrazos, Lucy y Matt se quedaron nuevamente solos con sus hijos.

Los días iban pasando y Lucy intentaba disfrutar al máximo todo. Bañando y cambiando a sus hijos, dándoles de comer. También dedicaba parte de su tiempo a organizar la boda, que debido a las circunstancias especiales, habían decidido adelantar.

Después de un tiempo decidieron contarle a sus respectivos hermanos porque les parecía prudente que ellos supieran la verdad. Hermione pasaba muchísimo tiempo con Lucy, y a veces en los momentos más insólitos se largaba a llorar desconsoladamente. No podía acostumbrarse a la idea de que en cualquier momento podría perderla.

Matt estaba simplemente destrozado, había dejado de ir a varias prácticas de Quidditch y comía muy poco.

-Matt por favor – dijo Lucy sentándose a su lado – todavía estoy aquí, necesito que seas fuerte, y cuando yo ya no esté, Landon y Julie van a necesitarte más que nunca.

-Lo sé, lo sé – dijo él conteniendo las lágrimas – es que te amo tanto, no puedo perderte.

-Siempre voy a estar aquí adentro – dijo ella colocando una mano sobre su corazón – no vas a verme en persona – dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos mientras lo abrazaba – pero voy a estar con vos, cada vez que mires a nuestros hijos, me verás a mi en el fondo de sus ojos. Vas a ser un padre maravilloso.

Ante esto, Matt sucumbió al llanto y Lucy lo besó, ambos se fundieron en un hermoso y tierno beso en el que sus lágrimas se mezclaban y el dolor parecía esfumarse de sus vidas, un beso en el que parecían volver a aquellos tiempos en Hogwarts donde mantenían su amor en secreto.

-Siempre vas a estar en mi corazón – dijo Matt cuando se separaron

-¿Siempre? – dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Por siempre y para siempre – dijo el abrazándola – Te amo Lucy

-Yo también te amo. – dijo Lucy recostándose sobre su pecho.

Corría el mes de Junio y había una gran revolución en el departamento de Lucy. Ginny y Hermione estaban allí para ayudarla a prepararse para la boda. Hermione estaba peinando a su hija mientras Ginny luchaba para que la pequeña Julie no arruinara su vestido rosa en sus fallidos intentos por caminar.

En la casa de Harry la historia no era muy distinta. Matt estaba acomodándose la corbata mientras Ron trataba contener a Landon para ponerle la ropa, y Harry estaba relajado en un sillón, ya vestido, leyendo el Profeta.

La iglesia estaba hermosamente adornada y cuando sonaban las primeras melodías de la marcha nupcial se lleno de un resplandor especial a medida que Lucy caminaba hacia el altar del brazo de Ron. Ella estaba simplemente hermosa y Matt la miraba embelesado, pero su mirada no podía esconder esa tristeza interior que lo embargaba desde hace dos meses.

Ron le entrego el brazo de su hija y fue junto a Hermione. El sacerdote dio comienzo a la ceremonia. Lucy y Matt se miraban mientras escuchaban las hermosas palabras pronunciadas por el sacerdote.

-El amor es siempre paciente y bueno. Nunca es celoso. El amor nunca es presumido o engreído. Nunca es grosero o egoísta. No toma ofensa y no es resentido.

Hermione no podía dejar de llorar al ver a su hija y Ron tenía una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza en su rostro.

-Y ahora...Matthew Potter ¿aceptas por esposa a Lucy Weasley? – dijo el sacerdote.

-Si, acepto – respondió mirando a su novia.

-Y Lucy Weasley ¿aceptas por esposo a Matthew Potter?

-Si, acepto – respondió ella.

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia – le dijo a Matt

Y bajo un estruendo de aplausos Lucy y Matt se besaron para sellar ese mágico momento.

Matt y Lucy vivieron un verano perfecto, con más amor del que muy pocas personas conocen en su vida. Criando a sus hijos juntos y disfrutando de cada momento que la vida les daba.

Y luego ella se fue, con la sonrisa inquebrantable en su cara, dejando a su familia llena de recuerdos, dejando a Matt, la persona que la hizo conocer el amor y la felicidad y que permitió conocer las maravillas de ser madre. Landon y Julie, con tan solo un año de edad, se quedaron sin entender lo que había sucedido.

Pasaron cuatro años y Matt se encontraba junto a sus hijos en el cementerio del Valle de Godric. Estaban frente a una hermosa lápida blanca depositando un ramo de rosas sobre la tierra. Los niños estaban sentaditos sobre la tierra. Mientras miraba a Landon y Julie colocando pequeñas florcitas que habían cortado en el jardín de su casa, Matt sonreía con unas rebeldes lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Vamos a ver a la abuela? – preguntó Landon a su papá.

-Si ahora vamos – respondió el – esperen allí en la verja – dijo Matt señalándoles a sus hijos la pequeña verja por la que habían entrado.

-Adiós mamá – dijo Julie levantándose del suelo y dejando la ultima flor sobre su tumba.

-Adiós mamá – repitió Landon yendo detrás de su hermana.

Matt vio como sus hijo se alejaban y se arrodilló frente a la lápida de Lucy, coloco cuidadosamente sobre la tierra una foto en la que Lucy, Matt y los pequeños bebés posaban felices a la cámara, era la última foto que se habían tomado los cuatro juntos.

-Te Amo Lucy – dijo Matt derramando unas lágrimas – _**Por siempre y Para siempre**._

Con esas últimas palabras se levantó y fue hacia la verja donde Landon y Julie lo esperaban, echó una última mirada hacia donde descansaba Lucy y partió junto a sus hijos.

**FIN**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Nota de la autora**: lo se, lo se, es triste, y hago lo que siempre odié de Rowling, que es matar personajes, pero en realidad estoy muy conforme con el resultado. Aunque el capítulo no es muy largo y me tarde horrores en subirlo. Los que vieron la película A Walk To Remember se darán cuenta que me inspire en esa historia para escribir este ultimo capítulo, Y tome el nombre de la protagonista de la película I Am Sam. Espero que sea de su agrado, y les agradezco a todos los que me dejaron reviews.

Besoss


End file.
